The Right Woman
by kickmeinthecsfeels
Summary: CS AU Pirate Captain Jones decides to kidnap his lover to take her away from the Dark One. His henchmen may have kidnapped the wrong woman, or would she turn out to be the right woman for him? He finds out the hard way how his beautiful, willful prisoner makes him pay for the error of his pirating ways. Rating changed to M. Rated T until Chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

"Anything, Aunt Ruby?"

Ruby came into the cottage in the middle of the woods and looked at her two darlings, the children of Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma was nineteen years old and turned into such a beautiful, intelligent and resourceful woman. Neal, her brother, was a feisty, strong, and willful sixteen year old. Ruby looked after them as if they were her own children.

"I haven't heard a word about your mother, dear," Ruby said to Emma, "I'm sorry. We'll keep looking. I won't stop until I find her."

Emma felt so helpless hiding in the cottage away from the Evil Queen. It had only been a week ago that her parents castle was attacked by Regina, the Evil Queen and her army. It had been so unexpected. Despite holding her army back for three days at the city gates, Regina's army had overcome and stormed the castle. Emma and her younger brother, Neal, were taken by her mother's best friend, Ruby and Ruby's mother, Granny, into the secret passageway underneath the castle. They traveled to a small cottage in the remote area of the woods where they awaited word of the fate of Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma cried and her brother punched a wall when they heard that their father had been captured by the Evil Queen but rejoiced when they heard their mother escaped.

Emma, Ruby and Granny had expected Snow to join them at their cottage but she had not come. They were worried that something had happened to her. Emma started pacing back and forth in the cottage trying to come up with a plan that would get both her parents back.

"Ruby, I'll go to the village tomorrow and get some information," Emma said resolutely.

"No, Emma! It's too risky. You're too easily recognizable. What if the Black knights capture you?" Ruby implored.

"I can't just sit here while my parents are in trouble," Emma reasoned. "I need to do something!"

"We're leaving tomorrow anyway. It will be harder to catch us if we move around, not stay in one place," Granny said.

"What if mama shows up and we're not here?" Emma cried.

"Don't worry. Your family will always finds each other," Ruby tried to calm her.

Emma went to sleep that night with a heavy heart. In the past her mother and father always found each other but they always lost each other too. Part of the reason they always found each other was because they didn't just sit around and wait, they did something about it. Emma was determined she wouldn't just wait around. She would need to come up with a plan to get her parents back. Getting the kingdom back would then be the next step.

She realized the only person that could help her against the magic of the Evil Queen was Rumpelstiltskin. A plan started to form in her head.

* * *

><p>"Another round of drinks, Mr. Smee!" Captain Hook ordered his first mate to get more drinks. Fortune was smiling down at him with his last conquest on the seas, a schooner laden with gold dubloons, yards of rich fabric and for some reason, a collection of admiral hats in all shapes, colors and sizes. He let his crew keep the hats.<p>

He was in his element sitting and drinking with his crew in a tavern, flirting with the attractive bar wenches that caught his eye. Looking at him, you would think he was enjoying himself and living in the moment but he really was masking a hole in his heart. His dead brother was the last person to care for him and when Liam was alive that was when Killian felt whole.

He sat in the tavern remembering a beautiful woman with dark hair and grey eyes, seducing him into her bed at a rented room in a tavern a couple of weeks ago. That first glorious night they spent together was one of the best nights he'd had in a long time. Milah was her name. She begged him to take her away from her husband. At first, he backed off telling her a pirate ship was no place for a woman but she convinced him with her mouth and her body.

He welcomed her aboard his ship and set sail for other ports. His nights were spent with Milah warming his bed and his days spent sailing and looking for merchant ships to plunder. He felt the most alive during that week and it was those moments he was remembering.

When he docked into port, he heard rumors of the Dark One tearing up town after town looking for his wife. It was only a matter of time before he came into this town. Milah finally confessed that she was the Dark One's wife that he was looking for and she needed to leave before Killian and his crew were sentenced to death for taking her away. He tried to talk her out of it telling her that he could keep her on his ship, the Jolly Roger, but she was too fearful of the Dark One. One day she left his ship and never came back. Killian figured she went back to her husband.

Now Killian was sitting in his tavern with his crew, drinking the night away. He started thinking of his dead brother, Liam. Liam was the most honorable, noble man he knew and wondered what Liam would think of his pirating ways. He probably would be disappointed but understood why he became a pirate. Liam was the knight in shining armor, not Killian. Liam would be the one to rescue the damsel in distress, not Killian.

That thought made him sit up straighter. For once in his miserable life, Killian wanted to be someone's knight in shining armor. He wanted to be thought of as a hero, not just some worthless pirate. Well, he had a damsel in distress ready to be saved. He would start with rescuing Milah from her evil husband.

He started to form a plan in his head to steal back Milah from her husband, the Dark One.

He knew it was a stupid plan, but he was drunk enough to go through with it. Now he just had to persuade some of his drunken crew to help him out. He decided to buy his crew more drinks.

* * *

><p>Emma was standing in front of the doors to the Dark One's castle. She had crept away in the middle of the night while Ruby and Granny went into town to seek more information. She kissed her brother on his forehead, leaving him a note that she was going to seek help from other sources. She knew she had no time to spare because Granny and Ruby were werewolves and would be able to sniff out her scent trail when they found her gone. She couldn't let them find her until she was able to convince the Dark One to help her.<p>

Suddenly she heard an evil giggle coming from behind her. She turned around to find the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, looking at her.

"Princess Emma! Fancy meeting you here," Rumpelstitlskin exclaimed.

"I've come to ask you for your help," Emma implored.

"Well… getting down to business, are we?" Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Let's take this someplace more comfortable.

With a twirl of his hands, he apparated him and Emma inside his hall.

"Let me guess! You want me to help you rescue your parents from the Evil Queen!" Rumpelstiltskin said in a giddy voice. He could feel a deal coming on, one that he would be delighted to make with a princess.

It took a moment for Emma to right herself, not being used to being transported to another place in a span of a few seconds.

"Ah, yes. My father has been captured by Regina," Emma told him. "Most likely he is being held as bait until my mother comes to rescue him."

"And as soon as your mother comes, the trap will be sprung and once she is captured, your parents will both be sentenced to death, am I correct?" Rumpelstiltskin surmised.

Emma shuddered at the way he said the word death so flippantly.

"Can you help me?" Emma asked desperately. "I'll do anything to help my parents' survive."

"Always what I like to hear," Rumpelstiltskin said with glee.

A loud noise like an explosion went off outside the castle closer to the gates. Rumpelstiltskin turned to the noise and his face contorted with rage.

He turned to Emma and said, "Wait right here while I see who it is I'm about to kill."

Rumpelstiltskin then disappeared, most likely to check out what caused the noise.

Emma didn't like the idea of staying in one place especially when it came to noises that sounded like explosions so she decided to find a place to hide.

She walked from one corridor to another hoping to find someone else, a maid or a butler or anyone. There was no way a castle this big would be without staff to help clean it. She was walking down a hallway when she heard sounds coming from a room and she decided to open the door to see who was there. The room was dark when she stuck her head inside.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Emma asked. She stepped inside the darkened room to investigate the noise. She took several steps in when against the far wall; she saw a silhouette of a rotund man with a cap on his head. What she didn't see was another man creeping stealthily behind her, grabbed her and covered her mouth with his beefy hand.

Emma panicked and the sharp heel of her boot came down on the instep of the man's foot. The man yelped in pain.

The other rotund man rushed towards them and said, "Don't panic Mistress Milah! The Cap'n means to try to rescue you."

Before Emma could answer that she wasn't Milah, the man whose foot she stomped on put a piece of cloth in her mouth to gag her.

"She's probably hysterical and not thinking straight. We need to leave now!" the man whispered vehemently. "The Dark One will be back any second. Bind her! It'll be quicker and we'll explain later."

They put a long hood over her head that she was wrapped from head to foot in and bound her with a rope. Emma fought desperately until a thick arm squeezed her until she couldn't breathe. When she eased her struggling, the restraint eased. When she struggled again, the arm squeezed. She began to get the message; she would be taken one way or another.

Strong arms lifted her and laid her over a broad shoulder. Emma felt gagged and trussed up like a helpless goose. She could only moan and wiggle in protest as she was carried out onto a loggia and whisked down the outer stairs to the courtyard. Once they came to the ground, a sense of urgency seized the two. Her stout captor jogged along for a pace, knocking the breath from her and then slipped through the hedge that bordered the courtyard.

All of a sudden she was hurled through the air in a rather wild swoop until she came to bounce, thankfully on a thick pile of straw.

The two men climbed into the cart. The cart jiggled and creaked as the horse was urged forward. The pace was slow and plodding. Each moment Emma's spirits plummeted as she found little hope for rescue.

"Blood hell, Smee. This is the last time I let the Cap'n talk me into something like this when I'm drunk," said the man.

"When I get to be an old sea dog, I'll be tellin' the story of stealin' the Dark One's wife from right under his nose."

"As if you'll live that long!"

The journey was long. She started to smell the sea air and sound of seagulls when they stopped and took her out of the cart. As she was being carried over some stranger's shoulder, she heard their footsteps plodding over wood and then walking over what sounded like a gang plank. She made sure to be completely still for fear of falling into the water and possibly drown. She felt herself being taken into one of the cabins below and was deposited onto a bed.

"My apologies, Mistress Milah," one of the men who abducted her said. "We'll unbind you when we cast off."

Emma was seized with paralyzing fear. She did not know what would become of her when they found out she wasn't Milah, the Dark One's wife. Then she was worried about her parents. She was so close to getting the Dark One to help her. Now she felt so helpless. Her fear turned to outright fury when she realized what these dopes did.

She heard the man give the orders to cast off. She felt the ship gently sway away from the dock and towards the open sea. It was a half an hour until someone came to untie her.

"Sorry, mistress. I would have come down sooner but I'm new here and still trying to learn my place on the ship," said a young boy releasing Emma from the ropes. "I've been assigned to stay with you until we get to Arendelle."

Emma quickly removed the hood from her and ran to the door. It was locked and the door looked very sturdy.

"Listen, your buddies made a mistake. I'm not Milah, okay? You got the wrong woman and you need to tell someone," Emma

"You're not Milah?" the young boy asked.

"Yes, go tell someone right now so they can take me back to shore," Emma ordered.

"Okay, miss. I'll go tell someone but you need to stay right here," the young boy said. He left and locked the door behind him. She then heard footsteps coming towards the cabin.

A rotund man with a red cap and a tall beanpole man came in to the cabin to look at Emma.

"Blimey! It's not Milah!" said the tall beanpole.

The rotund man with the red cap said, "The Cap'n isn't going to be pleased."

"You know who else isn't pleased? Me! Take me back to shore at once!" Emma screamed.

"Let's go ask Graham, he'll know what to do," the tall beanpole said. They all left and locked her in the cabin again.

This time when they all came back into the cabin, a tall, handsome, brown-haired man came down to meet her.

"First mate Graham Humbert, at your service, Miss?" Graham asked her name.

"Miss Swan," Emma said.

"Miss Swan, I understand that there has been a misunderstanding-"

"That's an understatement."

"It appears the wrong woman has been taken."

"Yes, now that we have cleared up, I need you to take me to the nearest port and let me off this boat."

"It's a ship. The nearest port is near Arendelle and we can take you there," Graham told her.

"That would be fine," Emma answered.

"In the meantime, please take part of our hospitality. I will send some food and refreshments to you," Graham said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate that," Emma said surprised by his good manners.

"I'll let you know when we are about to disembark," Graham announced. He then left to go above deck. He looked out over the water and half-hoped the weather wouldn't cooperate with their plans to let her off at the next port. He found Miss Swan very attractive and hoped he would be able to spend more time with her. They sailed from the sea into the river that would take them close to Arendelle. If they were stuck at port because the water in the river froze over, he would indeed be able to spend more time with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was standing on the deck of the ship watching the men make preparations to dock. The trip took almost the whole night and at first light, she spotted land.

"Which one is the Captain?" she asked the young boy. There was still a big mystery as to why these men tried to kidnap some woman named Milah. If she were to ever encounter a woman named Milah, she would have to warn her that these men were set to capture her.

"The captain will rendezvous with us later," the young boy said.

Emma hoped she wouldn't have to meet the Captain. Graham seemed nice enough to deal with and was willing to let her off at the next port.

She looked around for other ships she could board and sail back to whichever port got her closest to Rumpelstiltskin's castle.

As they lowered the gangplank, Emma turned to the boy and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you. I never caught your name."

The boy answered, "It is Henry."

"Henry is a fine name."

Henry blushed and brought her to the first mate.

"Well, Miss Swan. As you can see there are no other ships to take you away from here and I feel I am responsible for your safety and well-being. I invite you to come with us to a house that the Captain rented," Graham told her.

"Will I be able to get passage to another port tomorrow?" Emma inquired.

"We can see what ships are in port tomorrow," Graham said. "But for now, I will fetch you a warm cloak and take you to the house. You will be properly chaperoned by Smee, Fitch, and myself."

She wasn't sure if they were appropriate chaperones but she would rather spend a night in a warm house than on a drafty, cold ship.

Graham found her a fur-lined cloak with a hood to wear and escorted her off the ship. The port city was a rather small city. She remembered her trip to Arendelle to attend the coronation of Queen Elsa then later on the marriage of her sister Anna to Kristoff. The city of Arendelle was much larger than this and still quite a distance away. If she had to travel to get aid or refuge, it would probably quite a strenuous trip to Arendelle.

They walked past a few vendors and street merchants hawking their wares to an office. Graham went inside to speak to an agent and he came out with a map to the house they were supposed to take shelter in. Graham went to a stable to purchase four horses they would use to make the journey to this house along with supplies.

Emma was nervous that they would have to travel a long way to get to this house. It might be difficult to check if there were ships in port but the alternative was to stay on the ship with some dubious looking ship hands. She was taking a chance to travel to the house.

They traversed winding streets, crossing stone bridges, until they gained the outer limits of the city, heading north along a wide road that led them through a thick forest. The low, leaden clouds continued to dull the eastern light and deepen the gloom beneath the trees. The snow started off as light but then started to stick forming a white blanket on the ground.

They topped a ridge and Emma was surprised to find the path led to an ancient castle nestled on a low bluff. Picking their way around a fallen gate, they passed through the gatehouse into the courtyard. A dilapidated stable stood nearby. Emma's anxieties started to increase when she saw the conditions of this supposed "house."

"I hope this isn't the house we are supposed to stay in," Emma asked of Graham.

"I believe this is the house, though it's more like a castle," Graham observed.

"This castle looks like an ancient pile of rocks," Emma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to say that this is where we will be staying until the Captain gets here," Graham said reluctantly. "Had it been up to me I would have rented something more comfortable to house a fine lady such as you, but alas."

"This must not be a very wealthy Captain if he houses his crew in a place like this," Emma exclaimed. "Or he has to have a very wicked sense of humor."

Smee started wringing his hands and said, "Maybe if it was givin' a good cleanin'?"

Emma looked at him in stunned belief, "Well, you'll be on your knees scrubbing floors, mending windows, pegging up shutters, sweeping chimneys, and dusting rafters until next spring and it might show a modicum of improvement."

Emma glanced about in growing dismay. For some reason, she had envisioned a warm bath, warm meal and a private chamber with a down bed.

"We'll make an accounting of what needs to be done and go into town tomorrow. As for tonight, we'll just have to make do with what little comfort we can find," Graham commented.

They entered the dilapidated building and shivered from the chilly draft that swept through the hall. Smee and Fitch, the tall bean pole, fetched the supplies, settled the horses and started the fire in the hall.

Emma decided to investigate the upper chambers making sure to be careful walking up the steps in case it started to crumble. The upper floor consisted of two bedrooms. Emma inspected the rooms and both were covered with a thick layer of dirt and dust. The windows were thankfully intact. She wouldn't want to battle the leaks of cold air that would come through. Huge tapestries hung from the ceiling covering the wood panel walls. These would need to be taken out and beaten to get the dust out. When she went to check them out, she moved the tapestry slightly and a swarm of bats came flying out. The air suddenly filled with small, chittering black creatures made her scream. Fitch burst into the doorway swinging an axe and cleaving nothing but air. Emma was thankful that she fell to the floor before an errant swing of the axe struck her. She proceeded to crawl to the doorway. Fitch had gallantly cleared the room but still kept swinging. The bats fleeing out the door and into the rest of the keep.

"Okay, that's enough, Fitch. You've won the battle," Emma called out.

Fitch halted, almost teetering until he steadied himself. Fitch panted, "I must have killed- " he looked around for evidence of his destruction, "-at least a hundred or so?"

"I think the power of your blows flung them all out the windows," Emma allowed even though the windows were intact. She didn't want his act of heroism to go to waste.

"You're funny, Miss Swan," Fitch responded. "This will all have to be cleaned before it is fit to occupy. I'll look for a bucket and water."

"Thanks, Fitch," Emma said.

The bats flew out the door and they made sure there were no other stragglers. They all started sweeping, scrubbing and dusting the main hall where they were to hunker down for the night. Once it was fit to sleep in, they concentrated on dinner.

Graham was surprisingly rather adept at preparing a meal. He started a meat stew with vegetables, laid out a bread and cheese plate, and poured some wine. He whispered something to Smee and Fitch. They began to ladle themselves some food and made their quick excuses to attend something in the stables while taking their plates and cups with them. That left Graham and Emma to dine alone together.

Graham pulled out a seat for Emma and served her food. Emma started getting uncomfortable because it felt like she was being courted. She did not want to make the mistake of getting close to one of her abductors.

"How is the food, Miss Swan?" Graham asked.

"It's very good. You seem to have a knack for taking something simple and making it into something pleasing to the palate," Emma said.

"I hold your complements in very high esteem, my lady," Graham answered with a smile.

"You seem to have much better manners than your cohorts," Emma commented. "It makes me wonder how you ended up with this gang of kidnappers."

Graham looked amused. "I was returning a favor for an old friend," Graham said. "And I'm glad I did, because it led me to meeting you."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. He was handsome enough but she needed to get back to her self-appointed mission of getting her father free and her family back together. It was the only thing that was constantly on her mind.

"So when should I be ready to be taken to port tomorrow?" Emma asked trying to get conversation back to her mission.

"I'll take you back first thing," Graham said. He knew from looking at the water in the river and the snow that no ships will be coming in and out of port for fear of the river freezing over. He would take her into town to show her that it was of no use. He wondered whether Captain Jones would be able to make it before the river froze. If he did they certainly wouldn't be sailing out. They would all be stuck and the thought of being stranded with the enchanting Miss Swan made his eyes twinkle and his heart sing.

They finished their dinner chatting companionably. Smee and Fitch came back to bring more firewood. They all hunkered down to sleep in the hall since it was the only clean, warm room in the keep.

Emma settled herself in a heap of blankets, lying on a pile of furs, trying to get some sleep. Tears glistened on her eyelashes as memories of her father assailed her. Was he alive? In some prison? Was he being tortured? Was her mother going to get caught? She wanted desperately to be gone from this place, to have her father free and to be at home with her family. She looked toward tomorrow when she would be en route to Rumpelstiltskin's castle, hoping he hadn't changed his mind about helping her. It was this thought she held on to when sleep claimed her.

The next day Graham took her back into town. He was trying to be very charming and Emma responded with brief courtesy. When they arrived, she saw there were no ships in the harbor except the one she arrived on and she was informed that one wasn't leaving.

"Where are the other ships?" Emma asked Graham.

"It seems none came into port today," Graham answered.

Emma couldn't help but show the disappointment in her face that Graham felt sorry so he took her to lunch and walked with her around the town.

"We'll come back tomorrow to see if there are any ships leaving, alright?" Graham told her. They had shopped for more supplies to bring back to the ancient castle.

This gave Emma little comfort because she knew she would have to spend another night in that cold, dirty keep.

They arrived back at the keep in the late afternoon to find Smee and Fitch fixing the roof. They started preparing the master chamber for the Captain when he arrived. Emma decided she needed more privacy for the night and cleaned a bedroom she found on the ground floor. Cleaning kept her busy and she wanted to be tired when she went to sleep so she wouldn't be assailed by her anxieties when night time came.

Emma sat through another evening meal with Graham. Graham tried his best to cheer her up, but the more time passed in this place, the more Emma got upset and angry.

"Who is the Captain that failed to kidnap Milah?" Emma asked.

Graham answered, "Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger wanted to kidnap the Dark One's wife, Milah. He met her a few weeks ago when she begged him to take her away. He obliged and when she found out the Dark One was looking for her, she fled," Graham told her.

"Why isn't he with you?" Emma asked.

"He set up the diversion and he is most likely trying to outrun the Dark One's wrath," Graham said.

"Well, that seems like a stupid plan," Emma commented. "And stealing away someone's wife, he sounds like a scoundrel."

"To be fair, she wanted to leave her husband," Graham said.

"But didn't she run away from Captain Jones as well?" Emma asked.

"For fear of the wrath the Dark One would reign down on all our heads," Graham answered.

"So now I get stuck here because those two louts were too drunk to tell the difference between two women," Emma exclaimed.

"They were drunk?" Graham asked.

"I smelled the rum on them when they were abducting me and then they complained they were never going to listen to their Captain when they were drunk," Emma said. "He's responsible for this."

The rest of the evening Graham kept trying to calm Emma down but her anger started climbing each moment she spent in the keep. He finally bid her good night. Emma went to bed still fuming. The longer she stayed there, the more she felt helpless to assist her family to safety. She knew Ruby, Granny and Neal would be sick with worry when she didn't turn up. Emma would be able to get no word about her mother and father. It was the worst situation she could probably dream of and the person who was responsible was Captain Killian Jones. Oh what she would do if she got her hands on him, she thought.

* * *

><p>Captain Jones arrived at the keep. He was unhappy that the agent who rented the house to him had swindled him and gave him this ancient castle to stay in while the house he should have gotten was rented to someone else. The agent of course pocketed the difference. He was going to have to deal with the agent later, preferably with the tip of his sword. Thank goodness he received a message from Graham at the tavern he visited when he got into port telling him where they would be. He was able to get directions to the ancient castle from people in town.<p>

He was tired but looking forward to spending the night with Milah. He hoped she would forgive him for the conditions she had to put up with and for the abduction. He knew he could overcome her ill humor with his charms. He bounded up the stairs to see if she stayed in the master suite. When he checked, she was not there. Then he passed the sleeping Smee, Fitch and Graham to find a bedroom on the ground floor.

Emma had heard his footsteps approaching the door. She wasn't sure who it was but she didn't think whoever came was up to any good. She hid behind the door, holding a small step stool and ready to swing it at any brigand who dared disturb her.

He knocked on the door. "Milah, are you asleep? It's Killian."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma realized it was the villainous Captain that was responsible for her being here. She stepped from her hiding place, lowering the step stool she was about to swing at him. Killian's eyes went wide and then confused when he saw her.

"Who the deuce are you? Where is Milah?" Killian demanded sharply.

"Milah is probably in her husband's castle right now," Emma announced.

"Why are you here?" Killian countered.

"Because your henchmen are drunken idiots and jumped me in the middle of a dark room and carried me off!" Emma yelled.

"I'll throttle them with my bare hands!" Killian thundered. "Smee! Fitch!"

Spinning on a heel, he thundered out of the room and into the hall. Smee and Fitch woke up from sleep still a bit hazy. He fixed them with an ominous stare.

"Do you know what you've done?" Killian voice sounded like a low rumble.

"We took the wrong woman?" Smee spoke meekly.

"You took the wrong woman!" Killian bellowed. "Where is Milah?"

"We thought she was Milah but the room was dark and we were still tipsy," Fitch offered.

"You should have made sure!" Killian countered.

"But it was the Dark One's castle," Smee said. "He would have done something really unpleasant to us if he caught us. We needed to go."

"You both are going to have something unpleasant happen to you!" Killian roared.

"While you are doling out their punishments, you can take me back," Emma cut in.

"Believe me, love, if it were at all possible I surely would, but I fear your return is entirely out of the question," Killian said with his face clouded with anger.

"If you're afraid that I will reveal your whereabouts or that you were responsible for my abduction, I promise to not say a word."

"I'm a pirate. I doubt you can besmirch my character any more than it is already," his tone had an edge of sarcasm.

"You don't need me here," Emma pleaded. "You have to let me go at once."

"Nevertheless, you'll remain here."

"I can't stay here!"

"For the moment, you have no choice but to accept my hospitality," Killian said, giving a small nod as he turned around. "My sincerest apologies."

She flew across the room and grabbed his arm until he condescended to face her again. He gazed down at her with amusement and an eyebrow cocked. Emma wanted to yank that eyebrow down and rake her fingernails across his handsome features.

"If you don't take me back, you won't have a moment's peace in this decrepit heap while I'm here!" Emma said with her eyes flashing with anger.

"Come now, love," Killian came closer trying to flirt with her to calm her down. "A woman as lovely as you should think about what you say."

"And why should I do that?" Emma thundered.

He watched her face so close to his own turn livid and said, "I'm a pirate and have bested men twice your size."

"We'll see about that," Emma whispered spitting mad. "I'll torment you until you bring me back."

"Be reasonable," he cajoled with a chuckle. "If you bother me too much, I'll just lock you up."

"Over my dead body!"

Killian had enough and walked towards while she backed away until her back hit the wall. He let his body linger very close to her.

"What's that, love?" Killian leaned his head toward her, settled his gaze on her rapidly heaving bosom before he smiled into her green eyes. "I could feast upon you. You'd be a delicious morsel."

Emma made no feminine protest, but deliberately softened her manner. She would match him with her own womanly wiles. Leaning close with a flirty smile, she simulated a warming that could have stripped away any man's defenses, but for Killian, it had a devastating effect. He was looking forward to a pleasurable night with Milah which led to his body being easily stimulated. Her slender body slid against his and he felt the warmth unfurling in his belly. Her soft breast brushing his chest snatched his breath. Her mellowing look caught him off guard which allowed her to give him a swift knee to the balls.

His sudden yelp coincided with her being released. She darted across the room to put the table between them.

Incensed by her actions, Killian leapt after her until Graham blocked him.

"Killian, enough!" Graham implored. "The lady has been through a lot after being abducted."

Emma snatched a long handled pan and was ready to wield it. Graham had enjoyed their verbal exchange until it turned rather intimate when Killian backed Emma into a wall. Usually women fell all over Killian because of his good looks. He was afraid Emma would do the same. He was surprised when Emma assaulted Killian but glad nonetheless.

Killian ignored Graham and started for Emma. Emma saw her opening and she scampered to her room and locked the door. Killian was annoyed that the girl hide behind a locked door away from his retribution.

"I can't believe you took the wrong woman and brought this troublesome creature!" Killian yelled, turning to Smee and Fitch.

"Should we go back for Milah and bring Miss Swan back?" Smee offered, hoping this would pacify his captain.

"No, it's too late for that. The Dark One will be on his guard for a while and is currently tearing up the countryside," Killian said exasperated. "Milah is currently lost to me."

"Sorry, Captain. We thought it was Milah when we came upon a woman, there was no other person in the castle," Fitch said.

"What was she doing in the Dark One's castle anyway?" Killian asked still exasperated.

"She never told us," Smee said.

"I'll take responsibility for her well-being" Graham volunteered.

"Don't tell me you are intrigued with this chit?" Killian said staring aghast at his first mate. He thought him daft but then again who was he to dictate another man's fancy.

"Since you have no fondness for this lady, you would not be against the lady enjoying the companionship of another suitor."

"It's not my business if she would have you, and if she does then I say good riddance. Maybe it would distract her from vengeance against me," Killian snorted.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a rest, you look like you need it," Graham suggested.

"My chambers better be comfortable," Killian half threatened his henchmen.

It was several minutes later when Killian walked upstairs to his bedroom, Smee, Fitch and Graham turned to hear him yell, "Bloody helll!"

A thousand bats flew down the steps and since Fitch happened to be standing by the doorway, he took the opportunity to open the door to let the bats fly out.

They all took a deep breath when they turned their gaze to hear Killian bellowing. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up the next morning able to see her breath in the chilly air. She felt a sneeze coming on which she tried to hold in but eventually she vented a series of small sneezes. She realized the combination of cold and dust caused her sneezing fit.<p>

"Screw that jerk!" she yelled, collapsing back upon the bed with displeasure. She wondered how the captain survived the night in the ancient, decrepit castle. It was only right that he should suffer more than she. She was reluctant to get up out of bed to face the chill of the room. She missed having servants to stoke the fires for her and put a warming pan under her mattress.

She tugged the furs under her chin and slipped on her fur hide boots. She hurried to the fireplace to stoke the fires then she tested the water in the bucket. It was sufficiently cold enough to rouse the soundest of sleepers. She lifted the bucket, went to the door and listened for any sounds in the hall. She lifted the inner bar to open the door. She heard loud snores coming from the hall while she tiptoed past everyone with her bucket of freezing water to creep up the steps to the upper floor.

She waited and listened at Killian's bedroom door until she heard no sound. Hardly daring to breathe, she peered past the broken planks into the room to see her adversary laying sound asleep and completely at her disposal.

His handsome face was turned towards her with darkly lashed eyelids closed in sleep. A fur robe covered him to the waist, leaving his upper torso bare, and even in rest, his strength was evident, for the muscles in his shoulders and arms flowed in lithely bulging lines. Thick curling whisps of dark hair covered his upper chest and narrowed to a thin line that trailed beneath the fur pelt. She made sure the path to the doorway was clear when she made her get away. Her heartbeat began to quicken as the moment approached.

Raising the bucket, she let the contents fly. The icy water came out in a solid stream to snatch the sleeping man brutally awake. Killian caught the chilly water across the face and chest, and with a hoarse gasp, bolted upright. He swung his head to clear his vision and fixed her with those piercing blue eyes.

Emma had paused a second to savor his reaction but maybe it was one second too long. She stumbled back as he flung the pelts that covered him. The shock of seeing a man fully naked nearly paralyzed her. The sight of his masculine form was forever forged in her memory. When she looked up to his face, she panicked when she saw his visage was enraged.

In a desperate attempt to delay him, she flung the bucket at his head. Her aim hit true when she heard a pained grunt from him and awkward stumbling that ended in a thud on the ground. She whirled in fear of her life and flew down the steps. If she were caught before she reached the safety of her bedroom, she knew he would delight in wrapping his hands around her neck and squeezing the life out of her.

She could hear him behind her, closing the distance with each stride he took, she almost imagined feeling his breath at her neck and with an anxious gasp she bolted through the door of her bedroom and whirled, slamming it closed behind her and dropping the bolt in place. Panting for breath she leaned against the door. She was safe! With a surprise she stumbled away from the door when she heard the flat of hand slapped hard against the planks of her door.

"I'll tear the door from it hinges if you ever do that again!" Killian growled.

She wasn't sure if she made a good decision to poke his anger. It seemed a good idea at the time when she threatened to never give him peace and decided to back it up. She might be underestimating what this man was capable of doing to her. She hoped his anger would cool down with time.

It was half past the noon hour before Emma felt safe enough to open her door and venture out. She had just entered the hall before she realized he was sitting at the end of the table. She was hoping he would be out of the castle. She looked around for Graham hoping he could help her out if Killian got angry again. The presence of Smee and Fitch would make her feel comfortable, but they weren't around either.

When she halted and took a step back to retreat, she heard his voice say, "Come join me, love."

He held his hand out to the other end of the table and said, "I need to see you in front of me than feel you behind my back."

She did not want to show weakness or cowardliness so she strode into the room with her head held high. Reluctantly she sat in a seat the farthest from him, making sure she would be able to make a break for it, should he suddenly start toward her.

He studied her at great length as his silence filled the hall.

"I understand that you may be a little angry with me," Killian finally said.

Understatement of the year, Emma thought.

"I believe I can safely assume that you think I am a loathsome despicable creature for putting you in this predicament," Killian continued.

"Until I can find a better description for you, that will do," Emma retorted.

"I fear we are caught in a trap that we can't get out of. The river has frozen up and no ships can sail into and out of port. We are stuck together so I suggest we both make the best of it," Killian said coolly.

Emma started to panic, "The river froze up? I'm stuck here with you? This is too much!"

"Nevertheless, I desire to live at peace," Killian said.

"Isn't a journey across land to Arendelle possible?"

"A long and dangerous trek at this time of year. I can't take you, nor for your own safety allow you to be taken."

"I'm prepared to make the journey."

"I'm not prepared to let you leave."

"Then we are at war."

Killian softened his voice trying a different tact, "I consider myself a gentleman…"

"An opinion held entirely by yourself."

"…Having regard to the welfare of ladies such as yourself."

"As you have aptly displayed by having ladies abducted."

"And you are an annoying twit!" Killian shouted. His different tact didn't last too long.

Emma murmured calmly, "You can always let me go."

"You know the answer to that," Killian growled.

Killian got up to cross the hall and grabbed his cloak to put it on. Smee and Fitch happened to come into the hall from the outside.

"On threat of both your lives, fix my door," Killian said in a snarly voice to them. "So I might spend a restful night free from the attentions of this one." He jerked his thumb in her direction. With that he walked outside and slammed the door. Unfortunately, the door wrenched free from its hinges and raised a thick cloud of dust as it crashed to the floor. Killian mumbled a few threatening comments under his breath as he closed his cloak to brace himself against the cold winds. He thundered across the courtyard on his horse as Smee and Fitch struggled to lift the door back in place.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody infernal woman!" Killian hissed when he sat down with Graham in the tavern with a tankard of ale in his hand. He had hoped when he decided to stay in the castle to wait to speak to the lass that he would be able to reason with her and come to some sort of détente.

"It was just some water," Graham offered. "At least she didn't try to kill you."

"It was bloody freezing!" Killian yelled.

Graham tried to stifle a laugh with the back of his hand. Remembering a vision of a naked Killian yelling at the lady safely ensconced behind a closed door had caused him much mirth first thing in the morning.

He knew Killian wouldn't appreciate the humor in the situation so he tamped it down.

"I tried reasoning with the lass but she seems determined to attack me like some raving lunatic," Killian complained.

"Maybe you should just give her some space to accept the situation," Graham said. "And I could start holding her attention by using some of my charms."

"Please do that! I could only wish you good luck because she might carve you up into little pieces if she is peeved at you," Killian stated.

Graham never thought Killian would be this over dramatic.

"I've been sailing with her remember?" Graham said. "She might be spirited but she is harmless."

"By the way, what's her name?"

"She goes by Miss Swan and refuses to say her given name," Graham answered.

"Interesting," Killian pondered. "She desires to hide her identity and she was in the Dark One's castle. Seems she is a mystery that needs to be unraveled."

Graham was uncomfortable with the slight interest Killian took in Miss Swan.

"I made some investments in other merchant vessels' voyage," Graham announced. "Hopefully I could make enough to settle down."

"With the shrewish Miss Swan?"

"I'll see what my return will be and yeah, maybe."

Killian knew that Graham was quite the ladies man himself and could be quite a fierce pirate. Time would tell if the swan could tame the wolf.

They finished their meal and went back to work getting the ship out of the water for repairs and to keep it from ice damage. His ship was made of enchanted wood and probably could withstand any ice but Killian wasn't taking any chances. Killian visited the agent to get back the difference from the rents. He had only mildly threatened the man before he gave Killian back the money and then some. Killian left Graham in charge of his ship, the Jolly Roger, while he traveled back to the castle. He didn't want to leave Miss Swan alone to her own devices for too long.

Killian slowly approached the door of the rotting castle not sure what he would expect when he opened it. He cracked it open a smidge and peaked inside looking upwards to see if there was any unsuspecting pail of water ready to fall and drench him. What he saw instead didn't really surprise him all that much considering the lass's penchant for trouble.

Smee and Fitch were trussed up and lying on the floor of the hall. Killian walked toward them.

When Smee and Fitch saw the Captain, they started talking all at once on how Miss Swan was a veritable ninja and surprised them with a frying pan. She bound and left them there.

"Relax, you buffoons. How long ago did she leave?" Killian asked them as he was cutting away the rope that bound them.

"Almost two hours ago, Captain," Fitch answered.

"Did she say anything else?" Killian asked looking for any clues to what direction she would be headed. He didn't encounter anyone on the road into town so she must be headed the opposite way.

"She said she was sorry but she needed to go," Smee informed him.

"Did she say where?"

"No, Cap'n."

The only place she could have headed was Arendelle which was five days trek away with no other towns or small villages in between. In this weather; she might perish from the cold and starve to death. Silly fool, Killian thought.

On the one hand he would probably be able to sleep better and not worry about being harassed if she was gone but then again, his conscience would bother him if he were to learn that she perished on her travels to Arendelle. Most likely she would die of exposure. He realized what he needed to do.

He knew that his horse, Titan, was the fastest among the horses that were purchased. Her plodding nag wouldn't be able to outrun Titan so he had a chance of catching up to her before nightfall.

There was only one road that led to Arendelle so it would be easy to spot her. He kicked Titan into a full gallop and would give at least a good hour and a half before he would have to turn back since the sun would be setting and nightfall would come upon them.

He rode for a good hour until it started to rain. It made the conditions on the road icy and cold. He hoped she would have enough sense to turn around and go back to the castle before she froze to death. He spotted some smoke beyond the turn in the road and he figured she had stopped somewhere to get warm.

He came upon an old house that was clearly abandoned. A light had illuminated from inside of the run-down house. When he tied up his horse to the broke down stable he found, he spotted the nag Emma used. Clearly she was here.

Emma whirled around when she heard someone enter the old abandoned house. Her eyes widened when they alighted on Killian's wet form.

"Not you again," Emma groaned.

"Miss me, love?" Killian asked with a cheeky grin.

"Have you come here to torment me?" Emma inquired with arms akimbo.

"No darling, I thought that was your job," Killian answered. "I've come here to save you from a horrible, freezing death."

"I was fine until you showed up!"

"Sure you were," Killian said as he took off his wet cloak and laid it to dry in front of the fire next to her own wet cloak. "Now there are certain things that puzzle me."

"I'm sure with that lackluster brain of yours there is a lot that puzzles you."

Killian ignored the gibe and continued, "I'm puzzled as to why you were at the Dark One's castle."

"Still brooding over Milah and playing over and over in your head what went wrong, Captain?" Emma teased.

Killian recognized the misdirection tactic but it wouldn't deter him.

"I'm wondering if you, like so many dim-witted people, tried to make a deal with the Dark One. Deals with the Dark One don't always go well."

Emma felt insulted since she was one of those dim-witted people he spoke of that tried to make a deal with the Dark One.

"It is not as dim-witted as someone who tried to abduct the Dark One's wife!"

"So you are one of those dim-witted people," Killian surmised.

"I did not make a deal with the Dark One," Emma stated. It was true; she never signed a contract since she was interrupted by his untimely diversion.

"Maybe I actually saved you," Killian mused. "And you should be thanking me."

"Don't think you can try to weasel your way out of my bad graces," Emma said shrewdly.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," Killian joked.

"Why couldn't you just leave me be," Emma whined.

"You may not think me a gentleman so I can only try to prove to you that I am one," Killian announced. "A gentleman would never let a lady go unescorted especially in these climes."

"A gentleman wouldn't abduct a lady!"

"You haven't given anyone your first name which is another mystery," Killian pondered. "You must be hiding your identity for a reason and considering the simple yet pricey, quality fabric of your gown you must come from money. Perhaps you are an important personage who wouldn't want to be known to pirates for fear of being held for ransom."

"A gentleman pirate is quite the paradox, isn't it?"

"I just have some good business sense."

Emma tried to evaluate her situation. She was frustrated staying in the keep when she was out of her mind with worry about her father and mother. She felt her only option was to travel to Arendelle to ask for Queen Elsa or her sister Anna for help to either get back to the Enchanted Forest or to assist her in breaking her father out of the Evil Queen's prison. The trip would be an arduous one. She knew how to set traps and hunt for game but the harsh weather was a problem. Most animals would be hibernating for the winter so it would be difficult to hunt for food.

She looked at Captain Jones in a new light when he mentioned the word ransom. He was a pirate and pirates have an eye for gold. What if she were to enlist his aid in return for payment of a fortune in gold? The only problem was pirates couldn't be trusted. Considering her predicament, she didn't have much to lose anyway. She would still need to be cautious.

"Let's see if your good business sense will allow you to accept my proposal," Emma finally relented.

Killian smiled knowing he finally was able to solve the mystery that was Miss Swan and would hopefully come out ahead with a substantial profit.

"I'm all ears, Miss Swan."

"I will pay you 3,000 gold coins to take me to Arendelle, to Queen Elsa's palace," Emma offered.

"I take it you are familiar with the Queen?" Killian asked.

"Yes, we are good friends."

"And you are good friends because…"

"That's none of your concern."

"You have 3,000 gold coins on your person currently?" Killian said with his gaze going over her body looking for where she would stash the money on her. He started noticing for the first time that she had a rather fine figure.

"No, I don't have it currently but Queen Elsa will lend me the money until I am able to repay her," Emma stated.

"You could be lying to me to get you to Arendelle only to have me clapped in irons for piracy," Killian questioned.

"Do you have an outstanding warrant in Arendelle?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Then there is no need to worry about that," Emma reasoned.

"But I am worried that you might raise the alarm and tell authorities you have been kidnapped," Killian surmised. "I need something more. I need to know the truth about who you are, what you were doing in the Dark One's castle and what you plan to do when you get to Arendelle."

Emma wasn't planning on disclosing everything to the pirate. She decided it was safe to tell half the story.

"I have been separated from my family by villains and I came upon the Dark One's castle to ask for aid which is when your henchmen abducted me," Emma said.

"How about telling me your first name," Killian asked.

"Fine, it's Emma."

"Emma," Killian let her name roll off his lips. "Lovely name."

Emma felt a bit warm and fuzzy when he said her name but she shook it off.

"What do you plan to do in Arendelle?"

"Ask Queen Elsa for help and let her decide what she can do," Emma said.

"How does your family know Queen Elsa?" Killian asked.

"My father was a shepherd when her sister Anna came by his farm and asked him for help," Emma told him. "He was friends with her husband, Kristoff."

"You are from a family of shepherds?" Killian questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, we own flocks of sheep and other animals," Emma said. They did own lots of sheep and other animals; enough for a whole kingdom.

"Is your family rich enough to pay 3,000 gold coins for your safe passage to Arendelle?" Killian eyed her dubiously.

She had been telling the truth so far without revealing she was of royal blood but this was where Emma was stumped. Until her parents' took back the kingdom, they had no fortune.

"Queen Elsa knows we are good for the money," Emma decided to say. Even if they weren't able to overcome Regina, the Evil Queen, Emma would pay back the money she owed to Elsa.

"It's a deal then," Killian acquiesced. He was satisfied with her answers though he still felt there was more to ferret out but he still had time. He held out his hand to shake on it. Emma shook his hand and was quite satisfied that she was able to gain the upper hand by not revealing all. Killian was happy to gain the upper hand by being 3000 gold coins richer when he got to Arendelle and got more information from the lovely Emma.

"Since it is too late and too dark to head back to the castle, we might as well make ourselves comfortable here," Killian announced.

"It's not like there is much of a difference," Emma said cheekily.

Killian ignored her sass. They found pallets from the supplies that Killian pointedly mentioned Emma stole from them. She just shrugged and said considering what she was put through she should have taken more as recompense but couldn't carry it on her horse.

They both lay down hoping neither would try any funny business while each was asleep.

After a while Killian heard the steady sounds of breathing which signaled to him that Emma was asleep. He chanced to look at her.

Her soft, full lips were slightly parted in slumber. Her breathing was very light that she hardly made a sound which was much different than Milah. Milah snored so loud she could keep the whole crew awake and everyone needed earplugs to fall asleep.

Her hair tumbled over her arm she used as a pillow forming a blonde halo. He allowed his gaze to linger on her face. She was exquisite. Killian began to see why Graham was enamored of the lass.

In sleep the lass seemed harmless and innocent. She possessed an uncommon, regal beauty that turned men's heads in a crowd. He studied her for several moments more drinking in her delicate features.

Killian went back to the fireplace to add some more logs.

He let his mind wander to more agreeable thoughts. His mind tried to picture Milah, grasping for images of her gray eyes, dark hair wavy hair and fine curves. The visions were vague and blurry. The memories of her stirred nothing in his heart or in his loins. Instead those visions turned to one with blonde hair and flashing green eyes, with lips drawn tight in anger then softly parted in slumber. He grew frustrated with himself when he realized visions of Miss Swan started to interfere with where he wanted his thoughts to go.

"It was because she is a comely lass and happens to be at hand" Killian reasoned.

He set his mind to try to envision Milah again but kept getting images of Emma. This won't do, he thought.

Killian knew that Graham was interested in Miss Swan so it would be bad form to pursue her. The direction of his imaginings was headed towards trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian woke some time during the night to hear Emma thrashing in her sleep. She was clearly having a nightmare.

"No…don't…stop please…don't hurt them," Emma pleaded in her sleep.

Killian wondered what could have caused such disquietude. He got up to wake her.

"Hush, Emma," Killian whispered. "It is just a bad dream."

He lightly put a hand on her shoulder when she got up with a start. She grasped his arm and laid her head upon his shoulder. She was breathing hard as if she had just run a mile. He could hear her choke down the sobs that tried to rack through her body. He held her with one arm trying to quell her distress. The fragrance of her hair filled his mind and for a brief moment he turned his face into her hair to savor the scent.

When she realized who she was holding on to, she stiffened and drew back to stare into his cerulean orbs that were filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded not daring to speak for fear sobs would come pouring out of her. She was still experiencing the remnants of her nightmare where she saw her father imprisoned in a dark, foreboding cell with his hands and feet bound in chains. He was being whipped by Regina and her laughter echoed pierced with shrieks of pain coming from her father while her mother ran toward them dodging fireball after fireball until one came too close and that was when Emma woke up. She needed someone to soothe her and she was surprised when she found it was the Captain that was whispering calming words in her ear.

He was so close that her awareness of him was heightened and the masculine scent of him evoked a rush of pleasure that swept through her. It wasn't the first time she experienced lust. A few of the palace guards were handsome enough to catch her attention and she enjoyed several harmless trysts.

His hand came up to stroke her hair and in a flash of memory, she recalled what his naked body looked like, how strong the lines of his muscles were, and when her glance ventured lower how big his…no wait, she wouldn't think of that. She tamped down those feelings.

Killian sensed she was pulling back so he let her withdraw. He started to put the pieces together; her desperation to get back to where she was; her anger and mischievousness towards him; her nightmares. She didn't just get separated from her family by villains; some traumatic event had to have happened possibly enough to go to the Dark One for help. He started to remember what having family was like; having Liam there.

The words tumbled out of his mouth, "I know what it's like to lose family."

She looked up at him, "You've lost your family?"

He nodded slowly, "Aye."

Her heart softened for him as she gazed into his eyes seeing the hurt there as he was remembering some painful times in his life. Then she saw his gaze drifting to the open gape of her dress. She had loosened a few ties of her corset to get more comfortable before going to sleep. Now one shoulder of her dress was halfway down her arm, the actual bodice slipped so low on that side but hanging in place because of the fullness of the breasts leaving her upper mounds free to his gaze.

Killian wished he hadn't noticed because suddenly his crotch area started to feel tight. A log fell in the fireplace, sending a burst of sparks flying outward from the hearth and startling both of them to their senses.

Killian quickly moved to the fireplace and sneered, "Cover yourself! Only a woman of easy virtue could display such a lack of modesty. I wonder what you've let Graham have the pleasure of viewing."

Emma felt outrage as she drew her dress over her shoulder relieved that at least her nipples weren't revealed.

"How dare you attack my virtue when you, a pirate, would try to steal another man's wife! Hypocrite!" Emma spat. "And Graham has been nothing but a perfect gentleman, unlike you!"

"Get to bed. We leave at first light," Killian said walking over to his pallet. He lay down on his pallet turning over to hide his growing needs. This can only lead to trouble and he already had enough.

Emma held her fury in check but she so badly wanted to box his ears. If this lovesick fool hadn't tried to kidnap his paramour then she would probably be reunited with her family. The only thing good coming from their brief interlude was that she no longer had disturbing images of her parents to disrupt her dreams. Instead she fell asleep thinking of different and imaginable ways she could torment him.

* * *

><p>They got up at first light to make their way to the old castle. It was a quiet trip for the most part. Emma was still angry at Killian's remark and Killian was getting annoyed at himself for letting Emma occupy his thoughts.<p>

Emma started thinking of what she would say to Smee and Fitch to apologize for attacking them and tying them up.

Graham met them in front of the castle and greeted them.

"Look who I found Graham," Killian said. "Since Miss Swan doesn't like the accommodations she has been provided" -sweeping his hands across the ruins of the old castle- "we have to come to an understanding. We will take her to Arendelle in exchange for money."

Killian watched as Graham helped Emma off her mount and had to push down a feeling of jealousy when Graham's hand lingered overly long on Emma's waist.

"You didn't have to run away," Graham said chiding Emma. "I would have taken you to Arendelle had you asked."

Graham was disappointed that she left the way she did.

"It is better this way," Emma explained. "This is more of a business arrangement."

A business arrangement would be better than a personal one because once their sojourn was over they could part with handshakes but she didn't say this out loud.

Graham led her into the keep where she walked up to Smee and Fitch to apologize to them. Smee listened to the apology as he was concentrating on picking some dirt from his nail and Fitch was looking upward not meeting her eyes with his arms crossed. They were still both embarrassed that a slip of a girl like Emma could ambush and tie them up. They accepted grudgingly as it was explained that they would be taking her to Arendelle.

Killian and Emma had breakfast before they started on the trip into the port town to get some supplies for their trip. Killian purchased a covered wagon, more furs, heavier winter coats for all of them, enough food to last a month and lots of rum to keep them warm.

When they stopped for lunch, Killian couldn't take Emma to the regular rowdy tavern that Smee & Fitch preferred that was full of drunken sailors and roués so Graham recommended a more upscale tavern that he had brought Emma to dine before.

Killian sat across from Emma and Graham at the tavern table. At his vantage point, he was forced to watch Graham's ardent attentions towards Emma. Graham realizing he had limited time to pay court to the lovely lady pressed his amorous suit more fervently.

Graham paid her the most flattering complements, offered her the most tender meat to sample from his trencher, offered her his cloak when she became chilled, letting his arm amble around her shoulder as he settled his cloak on her and ordering her a hot, spiced apple cider to warm her up.

Killian thought he was going to go into sugar shock at the sweetness that was dripping off of Graham. He noticed the smiles Emma bestowed on Graham. It bothered Killian that she has only given him frowns and snarls since he met her. Emma made sure to focus her kindly attentions solely on Graham and Graham basked in her consideration. Apparently the lass could be good natured and gracious when she wanted to be, Killian thought.

Finally Killian couldn't take any more of Graham's candy-coated wooing that he summoned the tavern waitress to quickly pay the bill so they could get out of there. If this was what Graham was going to be like now, Killian would be rolling his eyes the entire trip.

They had all the supplies they needed for their long, wintery trek including exchanging Emma's plodding nag with a better mount that could travel faster in case there was danger.

The snow started to fall as they traveled to the dilapidated keep. Emma always thought snow made the air fresher, crisper and the scenery more peaceful looking.

As soon as they got to the broke-down castle, Graham started dinner and the others sorted out the things they needed for the trip so that they could leave first thing in the morning the next day.

Killian decided to go hunting while there was still sunlight so they had some fresh meat to eat for the trip. Graham asked him if he wanted company but Killian told him to stay behind to guard the keep. Even though Graham was more skilled with a bow and arrow, Killian needed the space to clear his mind. He also needed privacy to practice his archery skills. He didn't want to look bad in front of the lass. Who knows what cruel barbs would come from her lips should she find him lacking.

After catching some small game, he decided to head back. Looking at his catch, he was pleased with his skills. After missing a few targets, he started getting the feel of it once again and brought back a few animals for Smee and Fitch to skin.

When Killian came back and opened the door, he found Emma, Graham, Smee and Fitch gathered around the fireplace. Emma was telling them a ghost story which was fitting in this setting. No doubt there might be a few ghosts wandering around this ancient place.

When Killian shut the door loudly, Smee and Fitch wailed in fright thinking a ghost came out to haunt them.

"Calm down, you'll wake the dead with all your noise," Killian barked.

Smee jumped up, "You must be hungry, Captain. Let me set up your trencher."

Killian went to sit down at the table while his food was put in front of him. As he ate and drank, he began to observe the dynamics of the group. He could see that Emma was able to charm Smee and Fitch into talking to her again. Graham looked captivated by her every word. There seemed to be a growing comradery among them and he felt like the odd man out.

After he finished dinner, he retired upstairs. Fitch went to skin and clean his catch. The rest of the group went to sleep.

Emma lay awake in her bed and couldn't help but feel Killian's eyes on her all evening long. She wondered what he was thinking. Each time she looked at him, she caught him looking at her. It was very puzzling indeed.

All of a sudden she heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. She got up and ran into the hall. Smee, Fitch and Graham were already halfway up the stairs. When Emma arrived upstairs, she saw Killian's head sticking out of a pile of snow in his bedroom. Apparently the roof caved in from the snow and a pile of the white stuff was dumped on Killian's sleeping form.

For some reason, Killian fixed her with a glare. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "As much as I would like to take credit, I am not responsible for that."

Killian let out a low growl as he tried to free himself of the mini-avalanche. Emma was relieved that Killian wasn't seriously hurt but as he was being helped out she caught a glimpse of his bare chest and whirled around, remembering that he slept in the nude. For the rest of the night, he had to sleep in the hall with the rest of his men fully clothed.

The next morning Killian was happy to be on the road. From the bats, to the mini-avalanche, to the troublesome wench Emma, he felt sorely abused since he set foot in this rundown pile of rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone had a great holiday and wish you all a Happy New Year!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"I swear Emma I think you grow more radiant in these northern climes. The frost in the air has set a sparkle in your eyes and a bloom on your cheeks," Graham acclaimed.

Emma smiled, flushed and said, "Thank you, Graham. You sure know how to turn a girl's head."

Killian took a very long pull from his flask of rum. They had been on the road all morning long and they had stopped for lunch. If Graham kept this up, the rum would run out before the end of the trip. Killian had to agree with Graham. It seemed Emma was more beautiful each time he looked at her.

Emma was warmed by the adulation that Graham showered on her. He was handsome, straight-bodied, tall and a great cook. Any woman would be delighted by the attention he gave her.

"Do you agree Killian? Does Emma's beauty seem to grow each day?" Graham asked.

"He is too busy with his thoughts of Milah to even notice me," Emma teased.

"I have to agree with Graham's assessment," Killian answered. "The cold weather does bring a blush to your cheeks. You are looking more and more exquisite."

Emma felt an unexpected flush of pleasure when Killian complimented her but she refused to allow her head to be turned by him. Who knows what the scoundrel could be planning, she thought.

Emma excused herself to answer nature's call. When she got back to the place they temporarily camped, Graham, Smee & Fitch also went to take care of their bladders, while Killian stayed behind. She was reluctant to be alone with Killian. His presence made her nervous so she slowed down her steps.

"I hope you aren't leading him on," Killian called out.

She approached him cautiously. "Leading him on?"

"Graham."

"What makes you think I don't have a genuine interest in him?" Emma asked.

"You don't have a look of an infatuated woman," Killian observed.

"And you know what that looks like?" Emma retorted.

"I'd say I'm an expert," Killian said with a smirk. "I've inspired many infatuations."

"Are you sure they weren't about to sneeze? Because an infatuated woman and a woman who was about to sneeze have the same look."

"The point is Graham is a friend and I wouldn't want to see him hurt," Killian said "If your feelings are true then you'll make him a happy man but if they're not, let him down now before he falls even more."

Footsteps were heard and they fell silent. After a few minutes Graham made his way back to them. He must have sensed tension when he approached so he asked, "Am I disturbing anything?"

Emma smiled and shook her head no.

They packed up and were ready to continue. Smee and Fitch managed the horses that pulled the wagon while Emma, Killian and Graham rode alongside it.

As she rode, Emma pondered what Killian said. Her eyes flashed to Killian. His concern for his friend seemed genuine. She tried to keep her relationships with all of them as impersonal as possible by not revealing things about herself. She reminded herself to be on guard.

When it was time to stop and rest for the night, they would take turns staying awake to guard the horses and wagon. There was enough room in the wagon for at least three people to sleep comfortably on bags of supplies and furs. Bags of grain for a pillow were used for pillows. Sleeping on the snow would be too cold. Emma thought long and hard about what Killian said and she examined her feelings for Graham. He seemed really nice but she could not think of getting courted until her family was back together. She would have to find a way to tell him.

The next morning Emma asked for Graham's assistance. They went into the woods so that Emma could talk to him.

"Graham, I think you're a really great guy but my life is up in the air right now and until I get things back on track I can't really concentrate on romance."

Graham sighed and asked, "Are my attentions too much?"

"No, of course not. I think you've been a perfect gentleman and I've enjoyed myself with you."

"Well, I know you've had a bad turn since Smee and Fitch have wrongly kidnapped you. As long as I've given you some small piece of joy in your life that's really all that matters," Graham offered.

"You have Graham, thank you."

"How about a hug as friends?"

"Of course."

Graham held his arms out and Emma stepped close. They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed.

Killian stumbled upon them and was able to observe them from a distance. He couldn't hear their conversation but he witnessed the hug. He assumed from the physical affection he witnessed that Emma and Graham have taken their relationship to the next level. He should be happy for his friend though he couldn't fathom the reason why he felt so disappointed.

Graham felt it was a bit of a backward step but he wasn't disheartened. He would continue to pursue Emma but decided not to be so obvious about it. At least he was able to finagle a hug out of it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When nightfall came, Emma was asked to tell her ghost stories around the campfire again. As she told her tale of the ghost of the white lady, she looked to Smee and Fitch to see if she got the reaction she was aiming for. True to form, Smee and Fitch's eyes were wide with fear. She happily predicted they would not get very much sleep tonight, waking up at every noise, thinking some evil specter was coming for them.

Killian and Graham noticed the horses were restless which meant someone was near. They reached for their swords ready to swing in case they got attacked. He remembered that people around these parts would participate in thieving as a sport. No one would get killed or maimed. Thieving would give them an opportunity to practice their fighting and sword skills while getting away with a little profit or bags of grain. It was why Killian bought more supplies than usual, in case they get stolen.

When Emma noticed Killian and Graham's state of alert, she stopped her story. She looked around to see into the darkness. Suddenly, she heard a war cry. She quickly went to the wagon and grabbed a frying pan ready to wield it against her attackers. They all unsheathed their swords and defended the wagon. When Smee spotted one of the thieves trying to steal a horse, he used the flat of his sword to hit the thief over the head. There must have been six of them. It was chaos as swords clanged and men yelled.

One of the thieves tried to get into the wagon and Emma hit him of the head and kicked him to the ground. They all successfully routed the thieves.

"Nobody steals from a pirate!" Killian yelled after they fled. "Anyone hurt?"

Killian looked over Emma to see if she had any injuries and was satisfied she was fine.

Everyone took stock of their wounds. Fitch's cheek got bruised and Graham had a cut on his arm. Emma put some snow on Fitch's cheek and Graham's arm only needed bandaging.

"Smee! Give us an accounting," Killian asked.

"One bag of the grain for the horses, Captain," Smee announced after he took inventory.

"That's not so bad. We'll need to be more careful the next night," Killian said. "Most likely they'll come back and they'll bring more friends."

"We should be at the inn by tomorrow night," Graham said.

"Smee and Fitch will have to sleep in the stables to guard the supplies," Killian ordered.

There was one small inn halfway in between the two cities so that people had a place to stop and rest which was where they were headed to the next morning. The rest of the day had been uneventful. Killian noticed Graham's flirting with Emma had lessened and there was more casual conversation. Maybe he had run out of flattering things to say, he thought.

They arrived at the inn right before sundown. Smee and Fitch went to eat their dinner and get some rest while Graham, Killian, and Emma helped settle the horses in the stable.

The inn owners were a friendly husband and wife team. The wife would cook and clean and the husband would maintain the stable and carry a big stick to enforce behavior should one of his patrons get out of line.

Graham went to get water for the horse which was a bit of a chore since there was a layer of ice that needed to be chipped away before he could get to the water underneath. While he was busy doing that Emma tried getting the saddle off her horse. It was a bit heavy but she was determined to do it herself. Killian stopped to observe her exertions until he decided to give her a hand.

Emma felt him come up behind her to help lift the saddle up and over the horse. His proximity heightened her awareness and threatened to overwhelm her senses. They both lifted the saddle to place it on the side of the stall.

"I can take it from here," Emma said with a huff. His arms were still on either side of her.

His lips got close to her ear, "You could thank me."

"Thank you," she said tightly. She shivered from the timbre of his voice, she was made aware of the chest pressed against her back and his loins lightly caressing her buttocks and she felt her heart rapidly beating against her chest.

"Is there something else you needed, Captain?" Emma asked in a shaky voice that belied her nervousness. He didn't seem ready to move at any time.

"Just observing what my presence is doing to you," Killian said with a smirk. He noticed the pulse in her neck quicken, the blush blooming in her cheeks and wondered if she was affected by his closeness.

She gave him a slight elbow to the ribs and ducked under his arms to place some distance between them and faced him.

"In your dreams, pirate," Emma said. "Already looking for a replacement for Milah, Captain?"

He looked at her up and down and said, "Not bloody likely."

He turned on a heel and walked away heading in the direction of the woods.

"Where did Killian walk off to?" Graham asked returning a few moments later.

"He probably wants to write his name in the snow," Emma remarked as she brushed and wiped down the horse.

"I noticed he has been cranky with me recently," Graham observed. His friend usually wasn't short with him but the past few days he has been snapping at him more than usual.

"I haven't noticed a difference," Emma said. "Since I met him, he has been as temperamental as a woman having her monthly time."

Graham shrugged and continued to take care of the horses.

Killian walked through the woods thinking about his actions. He should have backed off after he helped Emma with the saddle but he damned well didn't want to. He liked how well she would fit into his body should they have gotten closer. Did he imagine it or was her pulse racing when he was near? Was the blush in her cheeks growing when he lightly moved against her? The pirate in him wanted to explore her reaction and plunder the possibilities but the gentleman in him thought about how Graham would feel. Remembering when he spied upon their hug, Killian let out a sigh and continued walking.

Emma tried not to disturb Smee and Fitch's sleep while she walked into the inn. Their bodies were sprawled on the benches in the common room making loud snoring sounds. She took a seat and ordered some food and drink for Graham and Killian.

As soon as the food and drink was served, Graham walked in to join her. Emma was glad for the distraction. She kept thinking way too much of Killian. Every place where her body touched his, even lightly, she burned. She needed to get a grip on herself. Soon she would be in Arendelle and finding a way to rescue her parents and she would no longer see the pirate Captain.

Killian joined them and they passed the meal in casual conversation. Smee and Fitch woke up refreshed and ready to guard the supplies in the stables. They stayed for a while to listen to some songs the innkeeper sang accompanied with his lute, then left.

It was a nice evening listening to the innkeeper sing songs about adventures, romance and famous battles. Graham asked Emma for a dance and she was only too happy to click up her heels to a jaunty tune. Killian admired her form and laughter as she picked up her skirts dancing the jig. Her exuberance and cheer was breath-taking and infectious.

They left early the next morning bidding the lovely innkeeper couple farewell. As they trod along, Smee started singing a song that the innkeeper sung the night before but not quite in tune. Suddenly, they heard a war cry and the brigands that tried to steal from them before were giving it another go.

The cry startled Emma's horse that it got spooked. Emma shrieked when her horse took off. Killian galloped after her while the men fought off the brigands. Emma's horse zig zagged through the trees while Emma held on for dear life. Killian managed to route the horse to a path that went straight. It was Killian's chance to veer her horse to the side with his horse to make it stop. Once the horse slowed down, Killian grabbed Emma around the waist and sat her in front of him on his horse just in case the other horse continued to bolt.

Killian was about to ask Emma if she was alright when a loud groan and gust of wind made his own horse rear it front quarters. Killian fell off the horse and Emma on top of him.

When Emma sat up and rolled off him, he yelled, "Careful! You almost unmanned me."

Emma's face turned beet red, "Sorry!"

They looked up to see what frightened Killian's horse and what they saw terrified them. It was a thirty foot tall ogre that was headed toward them. They both got up to run away. Emma looked back to see Killian knocked over when the ogre swiped at him. The ogre, not reacting very fast, was looking back and forth to Emma and Killian wondering which one he should eat first. The one still running or the one he knocked to the ground. He chose the one he knocked on the ground. When Emma saw the ogre grab Killian, she knew he would probably get his head chomped off. She was gazing in horror and knew she needed to do something before the gruesome sight she was imagining turned real in front of her eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt a tingling sensation in her hands from the fierce need to protect Killian. She aimed her hands at the ogre and a shot of white light shot from her hands, hit the ogre and the ogre stunned loosened his hold on Killian. Killian dropped to the ground, rolled and started to run.

When Emma saw the ogre start towards her, she held her palms out and shot another burst of white light from her hands towards the towering ogre. The ogre then decided to turn around to search for a better meal, at least one that wouldn't fight back.

Killian ran back to her and said, "You saved my life."

Emma answered, "Well, you saved my life when my horse was spooked. I just returned the favor."

"So you have magic," Killian observed while still out of breath.

"I had no idea I had magic," Emma said completely amazed. "I mean there were rumors that I might have magic because my parents were true love couple but this is the first time I've seen it."

Emma realized she was rambling and decided to stop. She was revealing too much in the excitement of the moment.

"Well, I'm glad your magic decided to show up now," Killian said relieved. "I would have been an ogre's snack and it would be a shame to waste all this." Killian said with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes. The man was a peacock and shamelessly so.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't have to trudge through the snow for too long to find Killian's horse. Emma's horse was nowhere to be seen so she knew she would have to double up with Killian. The thought of being so close to him sent her nerves in a tizzy. Killian gave her a leg up to help sit her on his horse and he mounted behind her. It was alarming that she was so close to him, touching him in too many places, feeling his heat – the man always felt hot to her – was too disturbing by a half.

Killian's arm slipped around her waist to draw her hips more firmly between his legs. Emma was disconcerted but she thought he was merely assuring that she didn't fall of the horse.

He pulled her close because he liked the feel of her between his thighs. She had a rump that was firm but had soft curves in all the right places. The smell of her hair was intoxicating and the contact of her against his chest was quite pleasurable. He was burning with desire and he reveled in the flames.

"According to pirate's code, once a person saves your life, you are indebted to them until you return the favor," Killian said totally making it up. No way was there a pirate code that says that. You were lucky if a pirate said thank you but the thought of parting ways with her didn't sit right with him. He was half-hoping he wouldn't get paid 3000 gold coins when they arrived in Arendelle so he would have an excuse to keep her with them, have her work off the debt in many imaginable ways.

"Well, you saved me from my horse so I guess we are even," Emma offered.

"Nonsense. The most you would have gotten was a few bruises if you had gotten thrown off," Killian said. "I most surely would have had quite the horrible, bloody death."

"I was saving myself the trauma of seeing your horrible, bloody death," Emma said.

"Regardless, I'll just have to hang around you until I repay the favor," Killian announced.

"I assure you that won't be necessary," Emma said firmly.

"Pirate's code, sweetheart," Killian said with a smile.

Emma felt it was better that she no longer see him once she arrived at Arendelle and paid him off. Her horse was still no where in sight and she hoped she wouldn't have to ride with Killian for the rest of the trip.

They made it back to where they had been attacked by thieves and saw Smee, Fitch and Graham taking stock of what was stolen.

When Graham spotted them, he ran up and helped her off Killian's horse, "Emma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We were attacked by an ogre," Emma informed him as she slid off the horse.

"Yes, apparently Emma had some unknown magic in her to scare the ogre away," Killian announced.

"Magic, eh? " Graham commented. "I knew there was something special about you."

Killian rolled his eyes. The man's flirting was back. He did have to agree that Emma was special, though.

As Emma walked away she threw back, "You really don't need to uphold your pirate's code."

"Of course, I do. Gentleman pirate and all that," Killian threw back.

Graham turned to him and asked, "Pirate code?"

"She saved my life and I told her pirates always repay the favor," Killian told him.

"Pirates will sooner slit your throat than pay a debt," Graham countered.

"Aye but she doesn't know that and it gives us an opportunity to stay with her a little longer," Killian said.

Graham looked at him rather dubiously, "It gives us or you an opportunity?"

"You claimed her first until she says nay," Killian said.

"And if she says nay, are you going lay your claim?" Graham asked.

"She's an attractive woman," Killian admitted. "I certainly wouldn't turn her away."

"Well, I wouldn't get my hopes up," Graham said. "She can't stand you."

Graham walked away leaving Killian feeling downcast. Maybe it was best that she would leave them when they got to Arendelle.

Eventually they did find Emma's horse and she was relieved she didn't have to ride with Killian or bounce around in the wagon. They finally got to Arendelle and Emma asked for directions to Elsa's palace. When they got to the gates of the palace, Emma announced herself leaving out her princess title and waited in the hall. Emma started getting nervous when the pirates observed all the gilded furniture and paintings. She hoped they wouldn't plan to loot the place while they were there.

Elsa walked into the room so happy to see Emma she gave her a hug and welcomed her to Arendelle.

Emma quickly introduced her companions and whispered to Elsa, "Could we talk in private?"

Elsa looked at the men that came with Emma and said, "Of course."

They excused themselves and went into the next room.

"Who are those men, Emma?" Elsa asked when they were alone.

"They are my escort. Elsa, I need to borrow some money," Emma said looking uncomfortable. "I made a deal with them to bring me here."

"You don't have to borrow money, I'll be happy to give it to you," Elsa said.

"It makes me feel better to pay you back."

"It's fine, Emma. How much?"

"3,000 gold coins."

"It's done. How did you end up traveling with them?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, let's take care of payment and then you can rest. It's been a long journey for you and then you can tell me what happened."

Once the money was paid to them, Emma was ready to say goodbye to the band of pirates.

"Thank you for all your help," Emma said to all of them.

Graham stepped forward and asked, "What are your plans now?"

"Find passage back to the Enchanted Forest and try to find my family," Emma said.

"I'd like to assist you with that," Graham volunteered. "I feel we still owe you for playing a part in abducting you."

Killian stepped forward and said, "Actually if you are taking The Grinder, I'd like to pay for passage back to the port city."

The Grinder was the special ship in Elsa's fleet that could break through the ice in the river. Killian, being a pirate captain, would know of such a ship.

"I'll ask Elsa," Emma answered. "Let me know which tavern you are staying and I'll give you word when I'm leaving."

Graham still pressed his suit, "Perhaps we could have dinner tomorrow night?"

Emma didn't have the heart to turn him down and embarrass him in front of everyone. She had a feeling she would be traveling with them again on The Grinder so she didn't want any uncomfortable feelings.

"That would be lovely, Graham," Emma agreed to the date. She would definitely need to set him straight on what her priorities were and romance was not on the horizon for the immediate future.

"I'll send word as soon as we get settled," Graham said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. He gave a deep bow and turned to leave.

Smee and Fitch bowed and fared her well. Killian took a long look at Emma and nodded his head.

"Take care, Miss Swan," Killian said. As he turned around to leave, he looked back at her with a twinkle in his eye and said, "Remember, pirate's code." With a grin, he left.

Later on as Emma entered the dining room she was met with two more friendly faces.

"Anna! Kristoff! It's so good to see you," Emma exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since your wedding and what a beautiful wedding it was."

"I'm happy to see you too Emma!" Anna said as she embraced Emma. Emma turned to give Kristoff a hug as well.

"Are your parents' here?" Anna inquired excitedly. "I can't wait to see them."

"Well, actually, I have bad news," Emma said dejectedly. She proceeded to tell them how the Evil Queen, Regina, attacked them. They gasped when they heard her father was imprisoned, and that her mother was looking for a way to free him. She told them what happened at Rumpelstiltskin's castle and how she ended up in Arendelle.

"Pirates are better than wizards, at least the pirates you met are and definitely better than Rumpelstiltskin," Anna continued. "In a way it's great that you didn't make a deal with the Dark One because those always go bad."

Emma realized Anna reiterated Killian's words.

"Emma, you should have come to us," Elsa told her. "We would have gladly given you aid."

"I know but Arendelle was too far and so much happened," Emma concluded. "Besides, you still have problems with Hans and his brothers."

"If there is any way we could help you, we'll do it," Elsa said. "Especially with your parents in danger."

"Actually, there is a way you could help," Emma said. "You could teach me how to use magic. We were attacked by an ogre on the way here and I shot magic out of my hands when the ogre was about to devour the pirate Captain."

"The pirate Captain that wanted to take the Dark One's wife away?" Anna asked. "Doesn't that sound so romantic that he wanted to kidnap his lover, although she's married and that doesn't seem so honorable, but then she's married to the Dark One and it's understandable if she wanted to get away, he was probably helping her."

Emma cringed when she was reminded of the Captain's love, Milah. He had risked the Dark One's wrath to get her back in his arms. He must have been so very disappointed when he found her instead of Milah. From an outside view Emma saw the romantic implications of his actions and she felt her stomach drop at the thought of how much he risked trying to take her away. She scolded herself for feeling jealous. It's better if she never saw him again, she thought.

"Yes that Captain. That mistakenly abducted me and took me to that cold, drafty heap of stones because he needed to be with his beloved," Emma said bitingly.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff shared a look. They all wondered why Emma's attitude turned sullen at the mention of the pirate Captain.

Elsa looked on the bright side, "At least you have a date with that man, what did you say his name was, Graham?"

"Yes, Graham was a perfect gentleman the whole trip," Emma turned cheerful when she mentioned Graham.

"You need a new dress," Elsa announced. "I'll send a dressmaker to your room tomorrow and I will give you lessons in magic after you get measured."

"Thank you so much, Elsa," Emma was happy. "I know I'll be able to help rescue my parents when I get a hang of this magic thing."

Emma went to bed that night happy that she was a few steps towards freeing her family and she got a good night's sleep to get ready for the lessons in the morning.

* * *

><p>As Killian left the Ice Queen's castle, he congratulated himself for thinking fast. He remembered the ship that could cut through ice and he knew most likely Emma would travel back to the Enchanted Forest on that ship. He could buy himself a few more moments in her company and perhaps learn more about her.<p>

They found a tavern by the harbor where other sailors frequent and had a hot meal and a glass of rum. Both Graham and Killian were busy with their thoughts of the same woman that they didn't notice the other tavern wenches and bar maids trying to draw their attention. After they finished the meal and they were all in their cups, Graham excused himself saying he needed to scout some other establishments that are more appropriate to take a lady to and was on his way. Killian was assailed with an unpleasant feeling in his gut when he thought of Graham and Emma's date tomorrow night. He ordered more rum to chase the feeling away.

He wondered if it was true when Graham said Emma couldn't stand him. Maybe it was just Graham trying to dissuade him from competing for the hand of Emma. Though Emma didn't act as if she desired any romantic attention, she still reacted as a woman who was physically affected by an attractive male when Killian came too close. Perhaps once she overcomes her troubles she might be open towards that attention, he thought. It was those thoughts he pondered as he went to his room and prepared himself for sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast, Emma chose a dress to be made and stood still for the fittings. Then she got ready for her magic lessons with Elsa.<p>

They went into the large ballroom to start training and Emma saw that it was set up with a stuffed dummy which looked like Hans dressed in naval uniform inspired clothing wearing navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta tie, blue shirt, indigo vest, and a light gray-and-black blazer with patterns. Emma had to laugh at that.

"I use Hans the dummy for target practice," Elsa announced.

"He's perfect," Emma answered.

* * *

><p>Graham was still asking recommendations for romantic eating establishments from the townspeople and the tavern owner and he narrowed it down to two places. He already made reservations for one of them and the other would be backup. He went to the barber shop to get cleaned up and bought a new shirt.<p>

Killian was watching his preparations with mild interest. The gnawing feeling in his gut was still there at the thought of Graham and Emma together. They had a chance to be alone and Graham could let loose all his seductive skills on the lass. All throughout the trip, Graham always curbed his charms due to the fact that he always had an audience but he may not hold back tonight and that left Killian with a heavy heart and a sour mood.

As he watched Graham alight into a rented hansom, Killian stared at the bottom of his ale mug, ready to order another drink when a redheaded tavern wench boldly sat herself in his lap.

"Care to buy me a drink?" the redhead asked.

An idea lit up Killian's face and he answered, "I'd like to buy you more than that, love."

* * *

><p>Emma was pleasantly surprised when she saw Graham as he came to pick her up for their date. He was even more handsome after he shaved and was wearing a new shirt. Graham admired her new blue velvet dress and paid her many compliments. He assisted her with her cloak and swept her into the awaiting hansom cab as they made their way from the palace to the restaurant. He told her all about the reviews that he had heard and she couldn't wait to see the menu. She had worked up an appetite after practicing her magic.<p>

She couldn't believe it when she shot white light out of her hands after a couple of hours of nothing. It started when Elsa asked her what made her magic come out before. She envisioned Killian getting eaten by the ogre and she started getting a tingling sensation in her hands. She realized her magic came out when she needed to protect someone. Whether that someone was Killian or not, she wasn't sure. After that she was aiming her magic at Hans the dummy and doing pretty well.

Emma and Graham were shown to their table. It was a very romantic, cozy place that had a warm atmosphere. Emma was looking at all the recommendations on the menu that Graham told her about during the ride there when she heard a voice.

"Graham! Emma! I didn't realize this was the restaurant you were going to," Killian lied through his teeth. He had overheard the names of two restaurants that Graham narrowed down and chose one of the restaurants to go with his date.

Emma spied Killian and a redhead standing next to him. He was on a date, too? She checked out the redhead and Emma thought her dress was so daringly low cut that Emma was afraid a nipple would pop out. She also thought she would look better with less makeup. Emma wondered if that was Killian's type of woman.

Graham's face turned red when he saw Killian and some redheaded trollop turn up at his carefully planned date with Emma.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" Graham hissed through his teeth at a smiling and a little inebriated Killian.


	8. Chapter 8

"I wanted to experience some of Arendelle's culinary delights and found myself here," Killian told Graham, then turning to Emma.

"Bloody hell! Emma wore that dress on her date with Graham?" Killian thought as his eyes widened at the sight of her. Emma's scoop neckline lined with crystals was high enough to be called modest but the rest of the blue velvet dress seemed to pour over her womanly curves. With her hair piled high on her head in an elegant coif, he was able to see just how elegant the slope of her neck and shoulders are, how rounded her bosom was, down to her slender waistline.

Trying to find his tongue and get back to the conversation at hand, he continued, "I met this lovely lady back at the tavern and she suggested this place. Right, love?"

Killian nudged the red head to speak.

"Oh, yes. Of course!" the red head said.

"And what would the lovely lady's name be?" Graham asked, having a feeling his night was getting hijacked.

"This is…uhm…what was your name again, love?" Killian questioned.

The redhead, looking slightly annoyed, said, "Annabelle."

"Right, Annabelle. This is Graham and Miss Emma Swan," Killian introducing his date.

"Nice to meetcha," Annabelle said.

"It's a pleasure," Emma answered, always reverting to the sense of decorum that was drilled into her.

Graham nodded his head to Annabelle in greeting. The waiter overhearing part of their conversation came over to assist them.

"Would you like to join your friends at the table?" the waiter asked.

"No, he wo-" Graham said until he was cut off by Killian.

"We'd be delighted to," Killian said over Graham's voice.

The waiter snapped his fingers and the wait staff quickly brought two chairs and two place settings for them. Graham was getting angrier by the second that his date with Emma was officially hijacked by Killian and observed that now Killian was sitting right next to Emma while he was across from her.

"Killian, what do you think you're doing?" Graham asked tightly, trying to keep his rising voice in check.

"Ordering champagne," Killian answered coolly. "Waiter! A bottle of champagne for the table!"

The waiter was only too happy to comply and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling in it was brought to the table right away. The waiter popped open the cork and served the champagne in elegant stemware with a flourish.

As soon as the champagne was served to Annabelle, she remarked, "Oooh, this is luxury!" then Annabelle downed the champagne in one shot, having never tried it before.

Killian whooped in delighted response and poured her another serving.

"How about we order the chef's tasting menu so that we can sample their best dishes, it's on me, of course," Killian announced. "Waiter! The tasting menu for the table along with the accompanying wine, please!"

The waiter immediately acquiesced, always happy when customers ordered the tasting menu since it was the most expensive item and hopefully he'd get a bigger tip.

"Wouldn't you rather have a private table for you and Annabelle?" Graham gritted through his teeth.

"Wouldn't want to bother the waitstaff," Killian answered. "So, what have you been up to all day, Emma?"

Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about her practicing magic.

"I mostly spent the day with Elsa," Emma answered.

"You know the queen?" Annabelle asked. "Well, fancy that."

"You're remarkably well connected for a girl who comes from a family of shepherds," Killian remarked.

"My family is known by a lot of people," Emma answered.

"Didn't know shepherds get around that much," Killian wondered.

"They just have personality I guess," Emma said offering an excuse.

They were interrupted by the first course, the first of eight courses that was being served. The good thing about getting smaller courses is that it kept you occupied with the food and one had a short time to indulge in conversation before you got interrupted with waiters taking away and then serving the next course. Killian drank the wine and ate the food with relish. Annabelle gobbled up each dish with gusto, not used to such rich fare. Graham ate the dishes grudgingly while conceding that the food was delicious. Emma sampled each dish and asked the waiter to send her compliments to the chef which he gladly did.

"Have you set a date for when you leave on the Grinder?" Killian asked of Emma.

"In two days, the Grinder should be ready and the ship's captain would be happy to drop you off at your destination," Emma replied.

"Excellent," Killian said.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Annabelle asked.

"Have to get back to my ship, my dear," Killian answered.

"Well then, I'd better give you a good send off," Annabelle said with a drunken smile fumbling to reach his leg underneath the table. Everyone at the table knew what was being intimated. She imbibed quite a lot of alcohol so her words and actions lacked inhibition. Killian moved his leg back so he wouldn't get molested under the table. It was a nice establishment that probably would frown down on those types of activities.

"Already over Milah so soon, Captain?" Emma asked of Killian. "Rather fickle of you."

"I have come to an understanding what my motivations were when I planned to take her from the Dark One," Killian started.

Emma cut him off, "I think we already know what your motivations were." His motivations were in his pants, Emma thought.

Killian ignored her and continued, "I wanted to play the hero and rescue the damsel in distress."

"Too bad that didn't work for you," Emma replied.

"Fate may have shown me a better path," Killian said looking into her eyes.

"Well, I certainly am happy Smee and Fitch were too drunk to know the difference between two women," Graham remarked. "I would have never met and been enchanted by you, Emma."

Emma gave him a coy smile while Killian rolled his eyes.

"Check, please!" Killian raised his hand and looked to the waiter. He was getting tired of averting Annabelle's grasping hands. The waiter rushed to bring him the bill and Killian paid it while Graham helped Emma out of her chair.

Emma thanked Killian while Graham gave him a look that promised a reckoning. Killian held out a hand to Annabelle and they walked to the entrance to retrieve their coats. Graham helped Emma with her coat that matched the blue velvet of her dress and quickly escorted her out. He hoped he would be able to whisk her away before Killian and Annabelle could catch up.

"I have another surprise for you Emma," Graham told her while gesturing to the horse drawn sled. He wanted to take her for a sleigh ride through the streets of Arendelle and a short journey through the woods.

"That looks wonderful, Graham," Emma stopped to adjust her hood and cape knowing it would be rather chilly in the open air carriage. She lingered long enough for Annabelle in her drunken state to notice the horse drawn sleigh and started toward it.

"Wouldn't it be lovely on an evening like this to enjoy a sleigh ride?" Annabelle said as she awkwardly climbed into the awaiting sleigh. "Come on, Captain! Climb aboard!"

Graham looked like he was about to lose it. Emma put a hand on his arm to calm him. She knew he was angry when Killian came to join them at the restaurant and was relieved that he could keep his temper down.

Killian just shrugged and said, "That wasn't my idea." What a turn of good luck that his date decided to climb into the sleigh, he thought.

Graham looked around to see if there was another sleigh available but of course there wasn't. He grudgingly took Emma's hand and helped her into the awaiting sleigh while boarding after her. He helped tuck the blankets around their laps to keep warm. Annabelle was already stretched out on the front seat looking like she was about to fall asleep when Killian moved her over to make room for a seat for him. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she took a small nap to sleep off the alcohol in her system. She had already had a few shots earlier in the evening but the wine and champagne made her even more inebriated.

"She couldn't pass out before she got into the sleigh?" Graham grumbled.

The sleigh then lurched forward and they were making their way in the moonlit night through the streets of Arendelle. It seemed so peaceful looking at the lights coming from inside the houses and buildings of Arendelle. Graham put an arm around the shoulder of Emma to shield her from a cold breeze.

"This is wonderful, Graham," Emma said as she looked up at him. Graham took advantage of the proximity to her and bent his head to place an avid kiss on her lips, oblivious to Killian who started forward in sharp displeasure, then caught himself. Annabelle's head fell behind his back and he quickly turned to straighten her up.

Releasing her, Graham met her astounded stare with a grin. "That was wonderful, Emma."

Emma smiled and blushed until she caught the vexed look on Killian's face. What did he have to look so pissy about, she wondered? Just because his date was sauced didn't mean everyone else couldn't enjoy themselves.

The ride took them outside the city onto a path through the woods. The snow on the trees made the scene look tranquil. They arrived at a small round gazebo to find a group of townspeople holding some festivities, serving hot drinks, and warm food. Graham alighted from the carriage and turned to help Emma out. He brought her closer to the gaiety and saw there was lighted torches all over and some people dancing to a tune that a small band was playing, most likely to help keep them warm. People were chatting, laughing and some people brought their ice skates to skate on the frozen ice in the small pond nearby. It was a pleasant and happy scene that people could enjoy themselves in the middle of winter.

Graham asked Emma to dance and they held hands while they stepped to the beat of the music. Graham had to excuse himself to take care of his needs and walked towards the woods; he had imbibed quite a lot of wine; which left Emma alone to wander around the happy scene.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Emma," Emma heard the Captain's voice behind her and she turned around. She was startled to find him so close.

"Graham planned a lovely evening," Emma remarked. "Why did you interrupt it?"

"Because the thought of you alone with him made me unbelievably jealous," Killian just came out with it. It was no use to keep his feelings in check.

"Oh come on," Emma said exasperated. "You can't expect me to believe that. You'd have to have feelings for me."

"Then let me show you," Killian said as he took her in his arms in a gentle yet unyielding grasp and let his lips descend onto hers. His parting lips moved over hers in a slow, deliberate caress that denied her resistance and sapped the strength from her limbs. By slow degrees his mouth parted and plucked the sweet nectar from her lips in soft caresses and then advanced with her mounting response until his tongue became a flickering firebrand as his mouth consumed hers with a hunger that would not be appeased.

Emma was so lost in his kiss that she didn't realize when he stopped until a few moments later when she opened her eyes to find him staring at her in absolute wonder and fascination.

This jolted her back to reality when she realized Graham could come back any second and she pulled away. She wouldn't want any angry outbursts to mar their magical evening. She felt breathless as she stepped away from Killian who was a looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

"I should go," Emma was feeling overwhelmed and she turned to escape his devouring look. Killian wanted to go after her but then he saw Graham making his way through the crowds towards them.

"Graham! Let's dance!" Emma asked.

Graham was only too happy to oblige. Killian watched as they stepped to the music and Emma twirled around the dance floor. He liked seeing her lose herself in the music.

After a few dances they stopped to catch their breath and went to get her some hot drinks. Killian already had a mug of hot buttered rum. The secret to remaining warm in the middle of a snowy evening was to dance and drink something hot. As soon as Emma finished her delicious hot cocoa they returned to the sleigh to find Annabelle still sleeping off her drink.

Killian sat Annabelle up so he had room to sit.

"Did I miss the party?" Annabelle drowsily asked.

"The party is over," Killian announced. "It's time to go home."

Annabelle pouted that she missed the festivities then promptly went to sleep. Killian jostled her awake to ask her where she lived. She told him the address then passed out again.

The sleigh ride was peaceful, tranquil and breathtaking once more as they made their way back to Arendelle. The sleigh driver went to Annabelle's address first and Killian helped carry her to her doorstep. He put her down to ask for the key but she was too out of it to comply so he searched her pockets and produced one. He unlocked her door and ushered her in to leave her sleeping on her couch. He was happy her residence was on the first floor which was more convenient.

He jumped back into the sleigh to continue the ride to the palace. He watched as Emma and Graham were murmuring words to each other. When they got to the palace, Graham helped Emma out of the sleigh and into the entrance of the palace. The palace guards held open the door for her and they walked inside.

She turned to Graham to wish him goodnight, "I had a lovely evening. Thank you so much, Graham."

"I'm sorry we got interrupted. I don't know what's got into Killian," Graham apologized.

"It was rather entertaining with Annabelle and all," Emma said. "I had a good time. Good night."

"Good night, Emma," Graham gave her another kiss on the lips but was more chaste and quicker than the first kiss he gave her since they had an audience comprised of the palace guards.

Graham gave her a last lingering look as he turned to go. Emma watched as the door closed behind him. She turned to walk upstairs to her bedchamber.

As soon as Graham, got into the sleigh he turned on Killian and yelled, "What the hell was that!"

The sleigh lurched forward and Graham fell back onto his seat.

"Graham, I'm sorry but I seem to have formed feelings for Emma," Killian admitted.

"You bloody git! I'm gonna thrash you!" Graham yelled.

The driver yelled back, "No fighting in my sleigh or I'll throw you both out!"

Graham kept his temper in check until they got back to the inn they were staying at. He went to pay the driver until Killian stepped in front of him and said, "The least I can do is pay."

"Get out of my way, Killian," Graham growled as he stepped around him. Graham paid the driver and as soon as the driver was out of sight rounded on Killian and punched him in the face. Killian's head snapped back at the force of the blow and staggered back. He didn't fight back but just took the shot.

"I guess I deserved that," Killian conceded.

"You bloody well did," Graham said and walked into the inn leaving Killian standing outside. Killian grabbed some snow to put on his eye to keep the swelling down. He knew he would be sporting a black eye tomorrow. He knew he earned that just as he knew there would be more trouble coming on the horizon.

As Emma was lying in bed she thought of all the events that happened tonight. Out of the three kisses she had received that evening the one kiss that she couldn't stop thinking about was Killian's. She had never felt more alive and warm when she was lost in his arms. She could still feel his lips moving over hers and using his tongue to fan the flames of desire that was slowly building in her. Then she came back to reality and realized this only meant trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was frustrated with herself. All day long all she could think of was Killian. His lips, his voice, his eyes, his tall, well-proportioned, clad in all black leather body that looked really good nude as well. Considering the enormous problem she had trying to overcome the evil Queen, someone that studied magic for years and was an expert, while Emma had only practiced for the last three days, seemed like a gigantic task. She really needed to get Killian off her mind. Rescuing her father was more important.

Unfortunately reproducing the panic from picturing the ogre almost eating Killian helped her conjure her magic so there was that dilemma. She still needed to think about Killian in order to defeat the evil Queen. Thinking about the evil Queen, the odds were against her if she wanted to duel with magic against the queen but she needed to try. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late. That her father was still alive and her mother was not captured yet.

Elsa taught her all she knew which wasn't that much since Elsa herself had no one to teach her magic. Emma was grateful for her assistance nonetheless. She would travel on The Grinder back to the Enchanted Forest where hopefully she could take on the evil Queen unawares. Elsa was generous enough to send some of her own troops to assist her.

She sent a message to Graham and Killian telling them what dock and what time they should meet to depart Arendelle. She was hoping they would be delayed and miss the scheduled departure so her pulse wouldn't quicken at the sight of Killian's sexy smirk and her gaze wouldn't get lost in his azure blue eyes.

She said her goodbyes to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and arrived on The Grinder way ahead of the time they would castoff. She wanted to prepare herself before coming face to face with Captain Jones. Actually more like hide. She would stay in her cabin for as long as possible, not just to stay away from Killian but also to avoid Graham. He was handsome and kind but he did not have the same effect on her that Killian had. She needed to talk to him about just being friends, but she also knew she could use Graham as a shield against Captain Jones should she need one. She would rather avoid both men altogether and concentrate on saving her father and finding her mother.

As soon as Graham and Killian introduced themselves and Smee & Fitch to the Captain of The Grinder, they boarded and immediately scanned the decks for a glimpse of Emma. Both men were disappointed not to see her.

Graham had not spoken to Killian since he punched him for ruining his date with Emma. He couldn't blame Killian for not being attracted to Emma. She was so damn beautiful, smart and sassy but he wasn't going to win her. It's game on for him.

Killian, from asking a few strategic questions of the crew, realized Emma was on board the ship but had no desire to show herself. Well, she couldn't do that the entire trip, could she? Maybe she needs some time to herself, he thought. But then he hadn't seen her in a couple of days and he'd been looking forward all day yesterday and all morning long. He had spent most of his time getting himself acquainted with the streets of Arendelle in case he found himself in the city again, he wanted to learn how to navigate the city. Each time he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, his pulse quickened, hoping the blonde hair belonged to Emma but he was sorely disappointed when the blonde turned around and it wasn't. At night he imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through her silky, blonde tresses; to press his lips against her throat and listen to her sighs of pleasure. It had only been a short while but he felt the separation acutely agonizing.

Now his blood began to pump with excitement at the thought that Emma was on the same ship as he was. He had been fighting with himself whether or not to find her room and knock on her door. He was a pirate and he was used to getting what he wants but then again to woo someone like Emma he needed an abundance of patience. He felt the ship moving, they had cast off. He saw Graham, Smee and Fitch at the forecastle of the ship staring at the bow. He looked off to the sides and saw the ship slicing through the ice in the water. The hull was made of metal that was strong enough to cut through ice but not heavy enough to cause the ship to sink. He was thinking of reinforcing the hull of the Jolly Roger with the same light metal but dismissed the notion because the ship would lose speed and speed is necessary when you're captaining a pirate ship, either chasing other ships or needing a fast getaway.

Killian continued to cast his eyes around to see if he could spy blonde hair. Blast patience! He was a pirate and pirates took what they wanted and what this pirate wanted was to feast his eyes on a beautiful blonde. He took the stairs down to the passenger section and knocked on each door until he found a face he was yearning to see.

When Emma heard the knock on her door, she assumed it was one of the troops that Elsa sent so she answered her door and when she glimpsed Killian's face her breath halted. He was leaning languidly against the doorframe. She watched speechlessly as his gaze wandered over the full length of her and his azure blue eyes unabashedly displayed approval and a slow, sensual grin that followed sapped the strength from her knees. She snapped out of the trance he put her in.

"Hello Captain," Emma greeted him. "Is there a reason you knocked on my door and disturbed my privacy?"

"I didn't mean to disturb your rest, dear lady," Killian answered. "I felt it right to give you proper greetings and desired to be in the company of a vibrant, stunning woman such as yourself."

"And was there no woman in Arendelle whose company you monopolized?"

"Truthfully I grew bored viewing the feminine sights in that city," Killian's mouth twitched with amusement and his eyes gleamed into hers as he added, "They don't hold a candle to you."

As much as Emma flushed with pleasure at hearing his words, she tamped it down, "Did you have nothing better to do than to ogle women?"

"I suppose I could find something else to keep me busy but I can't think of anything nearly as enjoyable, unless I find myself in your company."

"I wonder how many women you've charmed with those words."

"Several, I suppose, but I've never lied. Each had their time and place but to date you are the most captivating woman I have had the most blessed fortune to be around," he said giving her the sexiest smile she had ever seen.

She really needed to get away from this pirate before he charms the clothes right off her. She somehow knew he could be a really good time.

She cleared her throat trying to shake the sensual thoughts from her mind when she saw some dark areas around one eye that wasn't from the kohl he used.

"Is that remnants of a shiner?" she asked looking pointedly at his right eye.

"Ah, yes. Your other suitor expressed his displeasure at me for interrupting your date," Killian explained.

"If Graham is one suitor, then who would you say is my other suitor?" Emma inquired. "I have two suitors?"

"Why me, of course," Killian answered with a grin. "Though, a beautiful woman such as you must have men in droves after you. I can only hope you have a special place in your heart for me."

She had to smile at that. Emma knew she was a much sought after woman because of being a princess and being a beautiful one. Many men flirted with her hoping for a sought-after response. Sometimes she enjoyed responding if the man was handsome and intriguing enough. Had she not had so many worries on her mind, she would have enjoyed entertaining the dashing Captain Jones in her cabin.

"I have too many to choose from," Emma answered.

When he saw her smile, he started wondering. Did she have men in droves after her? He just said that to appeal to her vanity but it had been the truth. Just who were these men and how many would he have to kill, maim and beat? Other than Graham, of course.

Then he stepped in her personal space and gave her look full of lust and wanting, which caused her heart to skip a beat, her pulse racing and stare at him wide-eyed, incapable of remembering her own name.

"Do you have a place in your heart for me, Emma?" he whispered in that sinful voice that made her shiver.

On a deep level he knew she had a physical attraction to him, it was a matter of coaxing her true nature hidden behind her inhibitions and persuade it to come to the surface. Once he conquered her self-restraints, she would be his. It was a dance he knew well. Some women just folded sooner than others. He knew she would be a challenge and he loved a challenge.

"Do you think of me as much as I think of you?" Killian spoke softly into her ear as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I can't stop thinking about you. Can't stop thinking how your lips felt on mine. I can still taste you. "

Emma felt like she was on fire and she was going to burn up into nothing. He was so close, his masculinity overwhelming her, leaving her weak. She turned her face to him with her lips open.

His arm slipped about her waist and brought her full against his hardened frame. In the next instant his lips were on hers, and his fiery kiss warmed her to the core of her being, twisting, tasting, demanding. His tongue played up on her lips, then slipped within to leisurely taste the full sweetness of her mouth. Her soft breasts crushed against his chest, his hand slid over her buttock, pressing her to him until she could not ignore evidence of his burning passion.

His mouth left hers and slid down her throat, and her senses consumed her in a ball of flame that followed his lips downward. She could not draw a deep breath or free herself from his sultry, hot kisses. She shook her head lamely in denial, wanting him to stop before she was set ablaze on the spot.

Suddenly she heard the sound of cannon fire but thought it was the sound of her heart beating out of her chest. Her eyes flew open, her senses jolted from the noise.

"What was that!" Emma asked.

Killian was still occupied with moving his lips over her neck.

"What was what, love?" Killian murmured against her soft skin. "Oh that, well, when a man desires a woman very much, his lower body gets stimulated-"

The sound of cannon fire interrupted him.

"I meant that!" Emma yelled pushing him away to rush into the hallway.

"Emma, wait! It's too dangerous for you!" Killian yelled. He grabbed her hand and yanked her back into her room.

"Stay here!" Killian ordered. "I'll find out what's going on."

He closed the door behind him and drew his sword. When he went up to the deck, he saw they were being attacked by a similar ship that was reinforced with metal that cut through the icy water. He saw the grappling hooks being launched and prepared himself for battle.

As soon as he saw one man swing himself towards the Grinder, Killian kicked him into the icy water as he came closer and took the rope away so no one from the other ship would use it to board the Grinder. Swords were clanging, men were yelling and chaos ensued.

Emma, not following Killian's orders, came out on deck with her own sword and started fighting what looked like troops from Hans's brother's kingdom.

Killian spotted Emma's hair out of the corner of his eye and as soon as he knocked out the sailor he was fighting with, he made his way toward her. He noticed she was an expert swordsman so he positioned himself on her weak side, making sure no one had an opening to attack her. Graham was fighting the intruders back. Smee and Fitch were happily hacking away since they had not seen some action in quite a while.

"Princess Emma!" Prince Hans called out. "Oh sorry, I forgot. You're not a princess anymore having lost your kingdom."

"I should have known it was you, Hans," Emma exclaimed. "Call your troops back now or face the consequences of your actions!"

"It's Prince Hans to you, Emma"

"You're still a dummy!" Emma yelled back. Practicing hitting Hans's dummy with her magic made it easy for her to conjure her power and hit him with a white light that hurtled him back to his ship where he landed on his tailbone. He screeched from the pain and Emma knew he would be laid up for days with a sore backside. Emma then sent more bolts of magic out to stop the intruders from attacking and blasting them back towards their ship where they also unceremoniously landed with a thud. She even picked up a few enemy sailors that landed in the water and whisked them out to land on Hans's ship, shivering with cold but at least not drowned. She then shut a pulse of energy towards the other ship's mast and sent it crashing down. The troops from the Grinder also cut the ropes from the grappling hooks dislodging other ship's hold on the Grinder. They sailed away leaving Han's and his sore butt behind.

"So you're Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest," Killian came behind her, overhearing the brief exchange between Hans and Emma.

"Like Hans said, I'm not a princess anymore," Emma retorted.

"Princess Emma, you can't go back to the Enchanted Forest," Killian pleaded realizing what she was so desperate to go back for. "It's too dangerous. Is this why Elsa sent her troops with you? To fight the Evil Queen?"

"Yes, I am going to save my parents, the rest of my family and take back the kingdom," Emma said resolutely.

"You just recently discovered your magic," Killian reasoned. "The Evil Queen has had years of practice. You can't think to spar with her if that's what it will come to."

"I am determined to at least save my family," Emma said. "I can't stand aside and watch while my family and friends get destroyed. It's either fight or be hunted for the rest of my life and I'd rather die fighting than live in fear."

"Then at least, let me help you," Killian offered. Her bravery increased his admiration and respect for her.

"And what's your price?" Emma asked remembering he is a pirate and pirates love gold.

"I'll do it for free!" Graham interrupted.

Killian rolled his eyes in aggravation. He had all sorts of fantasies of Emma coming to his bed to repay him for his service, but he knew Emma would balk at that. She wouldn't be some pirate's bedmate for any price unless she wanted it, she was a princess, not a prostitute. Still, it was a fantasy he could take to his bed at night.

"Let us off at port where the Jolly is and we'll take her out and follow in the Grinder's wake," Killian determined.

"It is just as dangerous for you too," Emma said. "Following in the Grinder's wake doesn't guarantee you won't get stuck in the ice or hit a growler. I can't let you do that."

"I'm following you," Killian said resolutely.

"No, I won't allow it," Emma replied just as stubbornly. "Leave me to my fate, Captain and go back to your precious Milah."

Emma turned around and went back to attending the troops. She hoped there weren't too many injuries. She needed as much help as she could. It was going to be an uphill battle and winning the war was a long shot.

The Grinder left Killian, Graham, Smee and Fitch at their stop and even when Killian tried to convince the Captain of the Grinder to wait for them at port to launch the Jolly Roger and follow them, Killian saw that they were leaving, not giving them a chance to follow. Princess Emma must have overridden his pleas. He ordered the Jolly Roger to be launched anyway, taking his chances in the frozen river.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma watched Killian's tall dark figure standing on the dock become smaller and smaller as the Grinder made its way down the river. A warm feeling blossomed in her chest when she heard him proffer his assistance towards her cause. She wouldn't allow it because it would be too dangerous for him to follow on the Jolly Roger and battle against the Evil Queen. Her decision to leave Killian behind was also so she wouldn't have any distractions. Her mind was firmly planted towards vanquishing the Evil Queen.

She assembled the troops to create a battle plan that could get them into the castle. The captain of the guard offered his valuable military tactics and Emma drew a map of the Enchanted Forest and the layout of the castle. Together they assembled a plan that hopefully would work without too much loss of life.

It was under cover of darkness that the Grinder sailed into the nearest port of call that wouldn't sound the alarm of the castle. Emma and Elsa's troops disembarked and slowly made their way through the Enchanted Forest. Some of the troops split up knowing the job they needed to do.

Emma boldly went through the front gates of the castle, shooting magic out of her hands, stunning the sentries and other guards that were part of the Evil Queen's mercenary army. Emma's plan was to draw the Evil Queen's attention so that the troops can deal with the hired soldiers. When Emma stepped into the courtyard, she saw that her mother was tied to a stake ready to be set on fire while her father was forced on his knees to watch her execution.

As soon as Emma saw that her anger reached boiling point and she spew all her rage at Regina. Regina was blasted back by her magic and bounced off the wall of the castle. Emma waved her hand and threw the soldiers off her father. He was free to grab a dropped sword on the ground to run and save his wife. He quickly cut her bindings and carried her away.

Once Regina got her wind back in her lungs, she circled and stalked Emma.

"So the little girl thinks she can play with the big girls," Regina taunted Emma.

"Go ahead, underestimate me. It'll be the last thing you do," Emma blasted Regina with her magic trying to get Regina away from the castle so no errant blasts would harm anyone in the castle.

Regina put up a shield trying to push her magic back and spotted a cart full of hay to throw it at Emma. Emma ran out of the way of the oncoming cart which gave Regina the opportunity to shoot a fireball towards her. Emma saw water in a trestle and lifted the water with her magic and threw it at the fireball. Emma realized she needed to run out of the castle courtyard to lure Regina away from the castle. Finally, when she got to a big field she turned and the full battle began. Regina conjured knives, axes, fireballs, anything she could think of to kill Emma, but Emma conjured maces, daggers and wind to fight against Regina's weapons.

Anyone who witnessed the fight knew they would never see the same spectacle again. This was the showdown to beat all showdowns. Regina in desperation conjured a huge dragon made of fire which really sapped her energy. Emma's terror grew as the dragon flew towards her breathing fire so she conjured up a tornado to take care of the dragon. Both displays of magic weakened the other, but Emma soldiered on. Emma decided to use the water well to her advantage and whisked gallons and gallons of water towards Regina in an attempt to drown her while Regina turned the water to steam in an attempt to burn Emma in which she used the tornado to whisk the steam away.

Neither woman was going to back down nor did neither woman realize they were slowly headed toward a cliff. Regina was the first one to be aware of how close the cliff was and was determined to blast Emma off it to fall to her death. This gave Regina renewed steam and she exerted magical force on Emma towards the cliff while Emma held her off with an invisible shield. Emma realized how close she was towards the edge and grew scared. She pushed back with all her might using a lot of her energy to force Regina back. Emma was able to move her a few feet back but by the time Regina gave out so did Emma. They both fell on the ground breathing hard and exhausted.

Regina having practiced magic a lot longer than Emma had recovered faster and stood up to raise her hand to give Emma the last death blow. Emma stared at the fireball that was forming in Regina's hand. She was too weak to ward it off and was prepared for her life to finally be snuffed out. As Regina drew back her arm to hurl the fireball at Emma, the sound of cannon fire was heard and a cannon ball sailed straight at Regina. She had a split second to get out of the way before the round heavy metal projectile hit her. When it landed, it sent up a shower of dirt from the ground that knocked Regina away and caused her to momentarily be blinded. Regina coughed from inhaling a cloud of soil and smoke.

This gave Emma enough time to regain her energy and conjure a metal strap that she shot towards Regina and wrapped around her arms and torso. Emma wanted to deal a death strike at Regina, but she heard her mother's words in her head about being merciful. She paused to think about it, Regina had been dealt mercy before and she still kept attacking her family. This was not a time for mercy; it was time to end everything. She conjured a sword in her hand and was about to strike at Regina, but Regina had just enough energy to teleport herself away from there.

Emma couldn't believe it. She had a chance to finally get rid of the witch and she lost it. She slumped down in a state of weakness and relief that she had survived. She looked across the cliff to see who shot the cannon ball at Regina and she saw the sails of the Jolly Roger. Her heart leapt when she realized Captain Jones had followed and helped save her.

A crowd from the castle had gathered at the edge of the field to watch the biggest magic fight of their lives. When Snow and Prince Charming broke through the crowd, they spotted their daughter kneeling in the field and gave a cry. They rushed towards her thinking the worst but they found Emma alive, breathing and exhausted. They took turns hugging and kissing her until Emma was able to get her breathing under control and some of her strength back. Charming helped get her to her feet but she was still trembling with nerves.

Emma started getting congratulations from the crowd that had freed them from the overbearing rule of the Evil Queen. Emma's strength slowly started getting back to her and she was able to smile at the cheers and the happiness that poured forth from the castle folk. She was able to make it on her own feet towards the castle where she rested further.

Hearing the clanging of swords and shouts, Emma realized it was not over. There was still Regina's mercenary army that needed to be defeated. Charming took up his sword and went into the fray. Snow ran to get her bow and arrow to help her husband fight back the intruding army. It was their fight now.

Some guards were able to stay with Emma in her weakened state in case any errant soldier-for-hire was to attack her. Charming did what he did best and took down one opponent after another, hacking and swinging his way across the sea of mercenaries. After much fighting, eventually Regina's army surrendered their arms since they looked around and saw many of their comrades down. They knew they wouldn't have a chance to win the battle. Charming and Snow were triumphant in bringing the castle back once again under their rule. The crowd cheered and hoisted King and Queen on their shoulders. Emma was also hoisted on their shoulders for defeating the Evil Queen but she knew it was only short term.

Once the news of the takedown of the Evil Queen filtered onto the villages and streets of the Enchanted Forest, everyone was celebrating. Captain Killian Jones docked the Jolly Roger at the port. He was anxious to hear the news of the outcome of the fight. He only saw Regina disappear and Emma slump down after he aimed the cannon at Regina. He didn't know the final outcome of the fight. He cursed himself for not being able to take Regina's head off. Besides saving Emma, he felt satisfaction in trying to take down an evil and corrupt ruler like Regina.

Killian started hearing from the village people the news that filtered down from the castle that the Evil Queen was defeated by Emma and the king and queen have taken control of the castle and kingdom. He was happy to hear that and decided to start celebrating with a bottle of rum. Despite coming to her aid, uncertainty festered in his brain, he wasn't sure if he was welcome by her side. He concluded that she would want to be back with her family for the time being and decided to wait for Emma to come to him, if she were to come to him that is. He knew that the Jolly Roger was visible from the castle and that she would know he was there if she wanted to come thank him for aiding her.

As he looked around for Graham, Killian saw that he had disappeared into the festivities. He hoped Emma didn't welcome Graham into her arms. He still was unsure of how Emma felt about him despite the two overwhelmingly, passionate kisses they shared. The fact that she was a princess also put a damper on his spirits. Princesses usually wanted to be with princes and not with pirates. His heart ached as he pictured Emma with some simpering ponce of a prince. Surely a woman as vibrant as Emma wants more out of life than being a spoiled, coddled princess locked in a golden cage, she could use some adventure with a handsome rogue such as him, he thought.

Killian continued to battle with his insecurities as he had his own private celebration with his bottle of rum sitting on the deck of his ship. The rest of his crew filled into the taverns to enjoy the celebration, even if it wasn't their kingdom. They all knew the part the Jolly Roger and their captain played in the victory. Even though they were pirates, they celebrated anyway getting caught up in the moment and of course, they would take any excuse to drink and be merry.

Emma was so tired from the battle that she fell asleep for an hour needing to recharge her energies. She had no idea she would be this exhausted but apparently there was a limit on how much magic she could discharge. She would have to remember that if she were to battle Regina again. When she awoke in her own bedroom, she was relieved to be around all her familiar things. She needed to find out what happened to the rest of her family, her baby brother Neal, Red and Granny.

When she arrived in the main hall, she was welcomed by her mother and father who had already dispatched a courier to retrieve their young son, the prince, and close friends of the family, Red and Granny. They also sent word to their other friends the dwarves, fairies, and others to tell them it is safe to come back to the castle. Emma hoped they were all safe and that Regina or her army didn't find them.

Emma saw the Jolly Roger from the window of the castle and she knew she needed to thank the Captain and his crew for helping her. She told her parents what happened near the cliff and how she almost perished if it wasn't for the pirates.

"Pirates!" Charming exclaimed. "How did pirates come into the equation?"

Emma wasn't sure how much of the story she should tell so she gave him an edited version, "Pirates escorted me to Arendelle where I got assistance from Elsa.

"I saw the colors they wore on their armor belonged to Arendelle," Charming noted. "I'm glad you went to Elsa."

"They didn't ask for gold in return for their aid?" Snow asked.

"Just for getting me to Arendelle. Shooting a cannon at Regina is what I owe them gratitude for," Emma answered. "

"Well, pirates being helpful is a new one," Charming stated.

Emma said. "I better go."

"You can't go to a bunch of pirates all by yourself, Emma," Charming said as a concerned parent.

"Father, I just trounced the Evil Queen," Emma pointed out. "I think I can handle myself."

Emma turned and left while Snow and Charming looked after her with concern.

Emma ran towards the dock where the Jolly Roger made berth, slowing down to a jog because she didn't want to be all sweaty and breathless when she got there. The closer she got, the more nervous she got. Her heart fluttered in anticipation of seeing Captain Jones. She plunged headlong across the gangway to spot Captain Killian Jones leisurely sitting on a barrel on the deck with his legs stretched out and crossed, drinking from a bottle of rum. He was too handsome for words.

As soon as Killian's gaze alighted on Emma walking towards him, he couldn't help but smile, "Princess Emma, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Seeing her board his ship filled his empty heart with joy.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me on the cliff," Emma said "If it wasn't for you I might have been barbecued by a fireball so thank you."

"I always said you would be a tasty morsel," Killian said while wetting his lips. "Remember, pirate's code."

Emma looked at him with doubt, "Is there really a pirate's code that says once you save a person's life you are indebted to them until they return the favor?"

Killian smiled when she recited his words back to her, "It's part of my code, princess, and I am a pirate."

"Well, then, I guess you've paid your debt to me."

"Perhaps, some gratitude may be in order," Killian said cheekily pointing to his lips.

Emma smiled, knowing exactly how he wanted her to express her gratitude but she continued to pretend to not know what he meant.

"Yeah, that's what the thank you was for."

"Surely, there are more imaginably enjoyable ways of showing a man your appreciation?" Killian said standing up and moving closer to her.

Emma no longer had the old excuses to act as walls to throw up to prevent her from enjoying this man, other than her worry that he would steal her heart. He was a pirate after all. She stepped closer to him which Killian took as a sign of encouragement and took hope in her wistful, radiant look.

**If you have been following the T-rated version, the story ends here with Emma developing a relationship with Captain Killian Jones. He decides he wants to give up being a pirate and joins Charming and Snow's royal navy so that he can court and marry the beautiful Princess Emma. Graham doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell because Killian has way more sexual appeal. **

**I'm changing the next chapter to an M-rating. My muse has been giving me some ideas that want me to change the direction of the story. The story continues…**


	11. Chapter 11

Killian had a look full of hope in his eyes when Emma opened her mouth to speak but was hesitant to say what she wanted to.

"Emma!" yelled Graham interrupting them causing Emma to take a step back.

_Bloody hell._ The man was like an annoying gnat that wouldn't go away, he thought. Killian wanted to tell her he was so worried for her, how he almost was too late, and to tell her how much he wanted her.

Emma turned to see Graham and a large crowd forming to wish congratulations and celebrate with the princess.

"Come on, Princess!" Graham shouted with exuberance. "Let's go celebrate at the tavern and I'll buy you the first drink!"

The crowd let up a cheer and Emma, as much as she wanted to stay and talk with the Captain, needed to celebrate with her people.

Emma turned back to Killian, "Are you coming to join us?"

"Wouldn't miss it, love," Kilian said with a small smile.

She went with Graham and the rest of the well-wishers that let out a cheer for their princess.

_Hip! Hip! Hooray! To our princess, the savior! May she live and reign forever!_

Her people surrounded her in the tavern wanting to hear her tell the story of how she got rid of the Evil Queen. Emma, even if she loved telling stories about ghosts and other realms, she was at a loss for how she could speak of her own valor and courage. Her own humility kept her from really giving details. She mostly wanted to give credit where she felt credit was due. She raised her glass to toast Queen Elsa of Arendelle for teaching her magic and sending her troops to help. Then she raised another glass to the pirates and Captain Killian Jones whose timely assistance helped Emma defeat Regina. Graham had sat next to her and flirted with her all evening long. When Killian sauntered into the tavern, he saw Graham's arm around Emma's shoulders and his reverie was shattered. A scowl replaced a smile as the evening wore on and he had a few more libations.

When Emma needed to take a break from all the festivities, she looked around for Captain Jones and could no longer spot him in the tavern. She had hoped he would join her at her table but he had kept his distance. Their gazes always met from time to time in the midst of the celebration in the tavern. She excused herself to go outside to take a breather telling Graham she needed some time to herself for a few minutes. When she rounded the corner of a building, she saw Killian standing in an alley with a dark haired woman who threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Emma's heart sunk and she had to look away, it hurt too much. She ducked back behind the building.

"Milah! What are you doing here?" Emma overheard Killian exclaim.

She realized this was the woman that Killian tried to kidnap, the woman that Killian risked the Dark One's wrath to be with, his Milah. From what Emma knew of their story, she felt she never could compete with someone like her. He probably just plied her with flattering compliments and actively tried to seduce her so she can be another one of his conquests, Emma thought. How stupid she was to have feelings for a contemptuous rake! She was glad she never revealed how she felt for him and that her pride was intact. She almost told him how much she wanted him when she was on his ship expressing gratitude for his timely assistance. Well, thanks was all he was going to get for now and she would pay him off so she wouldn't feel any obligation towards him. These thoughts plagued her as she made her way back home to the castle, no longer in the mood for celebration.

"Milah, what are you doing here?" Killian asked exasperated.

"I came to see you, lover," Milah said in a sultry voice.

He felt Milah's body press against him, her hands running her fingers through his hair and her wet tongue in his ear.

He pushed Milah gently away from him to look at her.

"Where have you been?" Killian asked.

"I decided to board another ship when I heard that my husband was in town," Milah explained. "Now that you are here you can take me away on your ship again and you can have me all to yourself."

Milah let her hands trail down his furred chest ready to slip down his pants. Killian removed her hands and said, "I'm not leaving this port anytime soon, so if you need to go, you'll have to find another ship."

Milah pouted, "But I was so looking forward to getting acquainted with you again. I heard you tried to rescue me when you thought I was back with my husband. You've been in my thoughts, remembering all those long nights I rode aboard the Jolly Roger."

"That was then, Milah. I have moved on. Take care, Milah," Killian placed a kiss on the back of her hand and bade her farewell. His hasty drunk decision to steal her away from the Dark One was just a spur of the moment attempt to regain his self-respect and honor. He wanted to be the brother that Liam would have been proud of, but it was not with this woman. Another woman with blonde hair and green eyes and a spirit that could rival any storm was the one he wished to be the hero for. He returned to his ship alone but when he slept he dreamed of a beautiful princess in his arms.

The next morning Emma woke up feeling glum and moody. She looked out her window to see the Jolly Rogers mast still docked in the village port which made her even crankier. He probably spent the night with his lover, she grumbled.

There was one thing that made Emma happy that morning – the return of her brother and Aunt Ruby and Granny. It was a joyous reunion, one she looked forward to since Regina attacked. They ate breakfast all together and celebrated happily. By lunchtime, all her family's friends returned to the castle and everyone marked the occasion.

The afternoon came and she was back in the doldrums. She decided to ask her parents for money from the treasury to pay off the pirate Captain. Emma got her wish and she went down to the docks with some armed guards carrying the treasure.

"Princess Emma, I'm so happy to see you again," Killian said with his eyes moving slowly over her. Usually his gaze warmed her insides but now she was boiling over with contempt. The blackguard would have loved to brag that he seduced a princess, Emma thought.

"This is for your assistance with defeating the Evil Queen," Emma said with little emotion on her face.

Her men unloaded a chest and popped open the lid to display large amounts of gold and jewels.

"We never negotiated price and I thought I was paying back my debt to you," Killian said acting a little confused. If he were to negotiate cost he would have asked for another kiss, which was currently worth more value to him than this treasure.

"I just don't want to be beholden to you for your help," Emma said with an absent expression. The armed guards loaded the treasure onto the ship where it was eagerly received by the deck hands.

Killian tried to decipher her inscrutable look.

"You can leave here a rich pirate," Emma said. "Good luck, Captain Jones."

She turned to leave with her guards.

Killian didn't like her tone. It was as if she was paying him off and telling him to leave.

"Emma! I don't want your money!" Killian shouted after her. He wanted to say "I want you."

He glanced at the two guards wondering if they would stop him if he asked for a private word with her. He decided to follow her.

Emma dismissed her guards and walked to a tavern closer to the castle to have a drink. She was glad she didn't see Milah, reminding her of what a close call she had in telling the pirate she had feelings for him. As soon as she sat down with her mug of ale, one of her father's knights, Sir Gawain, came in. Before Regina attacked, Emma had been sneaking around, stealing some kisses with Sir Gawain.

"Princess Emma!" Sir Gawain exclaimed. "That was one crazy battle yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Emma answered. She didn't really think of him when she was in hiding. Seeing him again reminded her of how cute she always thought he was. They chatted for a while until the conversation got more intimate.

"I was wondering when we could get some alone time together," Sir Gawain said licking his lips. He thought Emma was very beautiful and was hoping she would continue to see him on the sly. Each time they met she would allow him to get bolder and bolder with her. One day he hoped to see her in all her naked glory and lose himself in her.

"Why don't we go to our regular spot?" Emma suggested. She had hoped fooling around with Gawain might get her mind off the pirate.

They left the tavern until they came to a spot near the beach that was secluded. There was a rock shaped that was perfect for two people to sit. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Sir Gawain missed the feel of Emma's lips on hers until he felt them no more and was punched in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma yelled, realizing that Killian just punched Sir Gawain in the face. "Are you spying on me?"

Killian rounded on her with a murderous look in his eyes.

"What am I doing?" Killian yelled. "What are you doing with this fop?"

"I'm taking up where I left off!" Emma yelled back.

"You've been leading me on, haven't you?" Killian shouted with venom. "And Graham?"

"How dare you say that! I didn't ask for either of you to kiss me!"

"It was what your kisses say to me, you play with me as a woman tempted with desires of your own-"

Emma cut him off. "You think I could desire you? I'd sooner be with a hunchback, scarred ogre than be with you."

Killian winced as if he had been cut. "Fine! I'll leave so you and your lover can get reacquainted."

With that, he walked away.

Emma was left feeling weak and wondering if she made a mistake.

"So you've been fooling around with a pirate while I was away?" Sir Gawain asked, getting up from the ground. "I don't blame him for being angry, you are a beautiful woman."

Emma ignored his remark. She was confused. Why would Killian follow them and be so angry when he had Milah in his arms?

She decided to go after Killian to get some answers. She ran to catch up with Killian only to see his retreating back as he made his way along the beach back towards his ship that she didn't see the blast of magic that knocked her off her feet.

"Back so soon and already in a lover's quarrel, Emma?" Regina taunted her, coming out of nowhere.

"Leave her alone!" Killian screamed, running towards her with his sword drawn.

Regina grabbed her by the back of her hair and slapped a bracelet cuff on her wrist. When Emma tried to form magic, she couldn't.

Regina laughed at her attempts. "That's right, Emma. The bracelet prevents you from doing magic ever again."

Spotting Killian about to attack her, Regina formed a fireball threatening to burn Emma if Killian came any closer. Emma struggled to get the bracelet off her wrist but she couldn't.

Killian looked at Sir Gawain behind Regina and Emma hoping he would catch her unawares but Regina and Emma teleported away before they could do anything.

"Where did she go?" Sir Gawain yelled. Looking around, frustrated.

Killian saw a ship that was anchored off shore and noticed a flash of Emma's hair on the deck.

"She took her there!" Killian pointed. He saw Emma's form being hit and dragged below deck by Regina. The ship looked like it was about to hoist anchor and sail away.

"Inform the castle quickly!" Killian told Sir Gawain. "I'm going after her on my ship!"

Killian ran to ship and gave orders to castoff to follow the ship that had Emma aboard.

"But Captain, Graham and some of the crew are still in the village," Smee informed him.

"We'll have to leave them behind," Killian said, "Henry! Take some gold and go find Graham and tell him what happened to the princess. The ship was headed north."

The boy followed his orders and left to head towards the tavern.

Killian knew Graham had the means to follow on another ship. He would need backup if it would come to a battle at sea for the Princess.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma couldn't believe she was on a ship again taken against her will. When Regina teleported her to the ship, Regina pushed her towards the man-at-arms and he took her to the brig. She was carelessly thrown into the room surrounded by bars while he locked the door behind him. Looking down at the bracelet, she tried to tear it off her wrist again and it wouldn't budge. She stood up to look out the window towards land. Killian had seen her being taken by the evil Queen and she hoped he would have spotted her on the ship. Right now, Killian and Sir Gawain were her only hope of rescue.

Nighttime fell and Emma was shivering beneath the blankets. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Regina.

"I trust your accommodations are comfortable?" Regina smiled thinking she was funny for making a witty remark.

"Whatever it is you want just do it quick," Emma spat.

"Oh, it is not going to be quick," Regina answered. "It's going to be a nice, slow delicious torture for you. You will be miserable for the rest of your life, Emma. You'll never see your loved ones again."

"What are you planning?" Emma demanded. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Regina answered with a smug grin. "You'll be lost forever."

Regina turned and left with a monstrous laugh.

Emma fell back on her cot with fear paralyzing her. On a ship with no magic she could be taken anywhere. The feeling of hope receded from her chest and tears of despair slid down her cheeks. This was worse than being kidnapped by pirates because she had a chance of fighting back against pirates, but to be imprisoned by Regina with no magic, the situation seemed hopeless.

The days passed with alarming speed for Emma. She no longer received a visit from Regina. The only person who saw her was a servant that brought food and water to her, gave her bucket and washcloth to clean with and emptied her chamber pot. She tried talking to the servant, a dark-haired tall skinny man who started walking around bare chested when the weather got warmer, but the servant didn't speak Emma's language or any of the languages she knew. There had been only one bad storm that delayed the ship's progress for several days but that was it. They had stopped at different ports to restock on supplies but there was no one to hear her screams.

On one stop, the crew had brought in some men that were filed into the hold and chained to the wall. Were they slavers? For three days, she fell into a depression thinking of the chained men who most likely would be sold into slavery and most likely she would be sold with them. She had heard stories of women getting sold into harems transported to strange foreign lands far, far away from home never to be seen or heard from again. She realized that this is what Regina meant when she said Emma would be lost forever.

The ship docked at a port and Emma wondered if this was where she was going to be sold. She had her answer when she saw the slaves being led to the deck. The moans and clanking of chains had her rushing to bring a pillow to her head to cover her ears and stifle the sobs. Finally the servant came down and gestured for her to change into a white robe made of thin muslin.

"If you don't change willingly, I'll get a couple more men to forcibly strip you and you can come out nude," Regina yelled. "I'm going to get my money's worth out of you."

Emma decided it was best to obey and changed out of her gown into the thin white robe leaving her corset and pantaloons on underneath. When the servant came down and saw Emma still wearing her underthings, he gestured for her to take them off. Emma kept shaking her head no. He pointed up to the deck and made motions with his hands that she understood. Either she would cooperate or they would force her. She took off her corset and pantaloons and started shivering from fear. She felt so bare and exposed with just the thin white muslin robe on. The servant removed her clothing lest she should change her mind and put it back on. Raising her head and squaring her shoulders, she knew whatever indignities and atrocities she had to suffer, she would bear it with nobility and courage.

* * *

><p>Killian lost sight of the ship Emma was sailing on several times, but somehow always got back on their trail until a storm hit them. Killian panicked after the storm. The only thing that calmed him down was the knowledge that the storm must have slowed them down too and they would need to sail to the nearest port to do repairs or restock supplies. He knew all the ports that the ship could possibly stop at. He knew all the customs officers and he tallied how much provisions they stocked to know which port they would stop next to reload. It was all a skillfully calculated guessing game and one that he played well having accurately guessed which dock they had just left after visiting it. Finally he had an idea which port the Evil Queen decided to make her destination. It was the city, Sonapur, where they sold slaves at auction. He had learned that the ship had taken on slaves that were prisoners of war or sailors whose ships were commandeered.<p>

If Emma were sold at auction she could be taken goodness knows where in the world and she could quite possibly be lost. He couldn't let that happen to her. He set a course for Sonapur in hopes of getting there in time before she was sold to the highest bidder and disappeared forever.

He didn't get much sleep during his chase. Each time he closed his eyes to rest after spending most of his days sailing from one port to another looking out his spyglass for signs of Emma's ship, his mind would drift to a mass of tumbling blonde hair, crystal clear green eyes that glowed with light and lips that felt so incredibly soft beneath his. She was definitely a woman that would stand beside or walk along the side of a man of her choice, not charge ahead or lag behind. It chastened him sorely when images of her in another man's arms bombarded him. It made his gut roil. But he was determined to prove himself to her, that he was just as good as any poncey knight of the realm.

He docked his ship near land and lowered a small boat with two of his crewmen, Lloyd and Harry, to the nearest beach. From there, they made their way to a big house overlooking a bluff. Captain Jones rang the doorbell which was answered by a butler who asked what his business with the master of the house was.

"Tell your master, Captain Killian Jones is here to collect on a favor," Killian told him. The butler told him and his crew to sit in the drawing room.

The butler left to inform his employer of his presence. Lloyd started getting nervous when he heard footsteps coming to the door of the drawing room - step, drag, step, drag – until it stopped at the door. The door knob turned slowly and the door thrown open. What Lloyd and Harry saw raised the hairs on the back of their necks. A man covered in a black cloak and a black leather helm stood there.

"Welcome, Captain Jones," the man in black said. "My butler tells me you're here to collect."

"Yes, Lord Le Bossu," Killian answered. "I need your help to rescue a damsel in distress."

* * *

><p>The men who were bound in chains were shuffled off the ship to another part of the city to be sold at a more public auction. Waves of terror threatened to flood Emma but she willed herself to keep her cool so Regina wouldn't see that her impending situation got to her.<p>

Emma's hands were bound and she was led into a small room with five other women who seemed to have nothing better to do but lounge around. They cut her bonds and showed her to her pallet. It seemed like they wanted her to experience another dimension of torture, the fear and anxiety of waiting. Being cooped up on board a ship made her desperate to stretch her legs and finally being on land made the desperation more acute but she couldn't go anywhere. She was stuck in the room that she shared with five women albeit a clean one but still confined to her pallet on the floor.

Observing the other women, three of them looked bored like they had done this before. One of them was chained to the wall most likely because she reeked of hostility and looked like she would strike the nearest person to her. The other girl was very much conscious of her looks and preened in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, applying some color from crushed berries and putting heavy kohl on her eyes. She must hope to entice a buyer through her looks. In fact, they all had different brands of beauty. She surmised most likely they would be concubines to some rich powerful man and most likely she would be too.

The slave traders kept her there for the whole day and night. Finally the time came. They were ushered into another room waiting their turn to be sold on the block. And it was a block, a small square platform facing the court where a small crowd could gather and examine the merchandise on display. Emma shuddered at the thought of what would happen when she was bought, the person that would buy her and what would be expected of her. She tried to tamp down the food that was threatening to come from her stomach.

The first woman came onto the platform, escorted on either side by two men and the auctioneer was speaking in a foreign tongue that Emma could not understand. She tried to see what kind of crowd would come to buy females and she saw they were mostly men of all ages and finely dressed no more than twenty of them.

The bidding commenced as the auctioneer started speaking holding up her hair to show how long and soft it is, using his finger to tilt her chin up to show how pretty she was, lifting her arms to show off her figure, then what shocked and terrified Emma, he took off her robe, stripping her bare to show her nude body. Emma felt the urge to run so acutely but when she turned, she was met with two large bodies of the slavers that held her in place. It was so degrading, so utterly humiliating, so barbaric.

One of the men gripped Emma's arm hard to force her to stop fighting. She didn't care how much it hurt or how the bruise would be visible in a few hours, she continued to wriggle out of his grasp. The auction for the first woman ended and she was taken back to the room so the man that bought her could settle payment.

As the second woman was led to the block, Emma heard the sounds of a horse drawn carriage approach. A team of four black horses pulled a black carriage into the court yard. The auctioneer stopped the auction of the second woman. All eyes turned to the occupant in the carriage. The driver got out and opened the door to reveal a man covered in black from the top of his head down to the floor descend the carriage. He reached back to retrieve his cane and slowly made his way towards the block. Emma noticed one of his legs dragged on the floor as he slowly walked towards them.

Another man in charge of the auction came to meet him. They spoke for a moment then the man made a motion to the other slavers. They escorted Emma and the other women back into the room they came out of. They were lined up when the man covered in black came through the door. As soon as he entered, the whole room grew hush and watched carefully as the man in black looked over the women. He was a rather fearsome, imposing shape whose foreboding presence seemed to fill the room. The women that had looked bored now looked fearful at the nightmarish form of the man.

Even though the slaver in charge spoke in a language that was foreign to her, she could tell he was expounding the appeal of the woman they were examining first. Two men came behind the woman and took her robes off, stripping her for the gaze of the man in black. Emma started to struggle again and was being held tightly by two men. Unfortunately her actions brought the attention of the man in black who decided to bypass the other women and went straight to her. Emma's mind froze; she was so scared and unnerved as he came closer. She reluctantly raised her gaze to find a man whose face was completely covered by a black helm with two slitted holes cut out for his eyes, two tiny ones for his nostrils and a series of squares for his mouth. She couldn't even see the color of his eyes, it was so shadowed. He had a black coat on that covered him entirely and black gloves. His shoulders seemed thick and broad and uneven as if he were hunched over.

When she felt the men begin to disrobe her she fought and kept her eyes closed shut but it was of no avail she was stripped bare and she could have sworn she heard the man in black make a quick intake of breath at the sight of her. He turned to the slaver and said some words that she couldn't understand but it seemed like he pointed to her as if he had made his selection.

The two men who had stripped her now quickly put her robe back on and she was ushered into another room most likely to wait as he made his payment for her. She then was escorted to his black carriage. As she came closer, her mind rebelled that she was just sold to this monstrosity of a man that she started fighting against her captors. She was lifted up bodily and tossed into the carriage. She shrunk back as the man in black followed her into the carriage sitting opposite of her. He tapped the ceiling of the carriage with his silver cane to signal the driver to start the journey.

In a rush her words to Killian Jones came back to her, "I'd sooner be with a hunchback, scarred ogre than be with you." Oh how she wished she could take back her words said in anger and jealousy. It was almost as if saying those words somehow made them come true.

The masked man turned his attention to Emma and spoke in a deep, gravelly voice, "I must beg your pardon for my appearance but I met with an unfortunate incident and now must wear a mask lest this face shocks you and sets you to flight."

"I already want to flee," Emma said with a shaky voice.

The man in black made a deep, guttural laugh, "I appreciate your candor, my lady. Allow me to introduce myself, people call me Lord Lebossu." He said with a bow of his head.


	13. Chapter 13

*** Trigger warnings: Some mild non-consent content **

"Where are you taking me?" Emma asked hesitantly, not sure if she should trust this character, if at all.

"I have a mansion nearby where you will stay for a short time," Lord Le Bossu said.

"Listen, whatever you paid for me, you can have your money back and more," Emma said trying to bargain with him to let her go. "My parents are rich and they would be happy to pay my ransom that is worth more than what you paid for me at the auction."

"And how are your parents so rich?" Lord Le Bossu asked.

"I am Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest, captured by Regina and put on auction by her." Emma said desperately. "My parents are David and Snow White, rulers of the Enchanted Forest, who would pay you twice the amount you paid to get me back."

"What if money isn't what I want in exchange?" Lord Le Bossu said in a teasing tone that surprised her.

"I'll make your life miserable if you don't get me back to my parents," Emma threatened even though it was a fruitless one.

"Oh, I believe that, love," Lord Le Bossu said with humor in his rasping voice.

"But you won't be going back to your parents and you will be the one who will be miserable!" yelled Regina as she appeared sitting in the coach beside Emma.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lord Le Bossu bellowed.

"I've come to make sure all that I've promised her will come true," Regina said with venom.

Emma couldn't help it. She lunged at Regina wanting to strangle the life out of her but Regina waved a hand and froze her as her hands reached out in midair towards Regina's neck.

"What in Hades did you do to her?" Lord Le Bossu growled.

"I froze her so that we could have a conversation without her interruptions," Regina said matter-of-factly.

"What could we possibly have to discuss?"

"Your little concubine here," Regina said. "She may be frozen but can hear every word we say."

"You brought her to this auction. I bought her. There's nothing left to say."

"It's only the beginning. I brought her here so she can endure endless torment from her captors so I can get my revenge. I've been hearing things about you, Lord Le Bossu," Regina said cocking an eyebrow.

She continued, "I've heard how you've bought other female slaves before, raped them so painfully that their screams can be heard from the village miles away and how there are no sign of them now except the graves you've dug for them. I've heard you are interested in the black arts, how you've conducted experiments with your slaves, cutting them up and using their organs to replace your own that have grown old and too weak to function. I've heard that you bathe in the blood of virgins, use your enemies' heads to plant your poisonous herbs and train your dogs to have a penchant for human flesh. Should I go on?"

Even though Emma couldn't move, the man in black could still see that her face turned white with horror at Regina's words.

"So you want to make sure she suffers, is that the gist of it?" Lord Le Bossu asked nonchalantly.

"Pretty much," Regina replied.

"What I do with my slaves, my enemies and my dogs are my business," he said roughly.

"I'm making what you do with _this_ slave my business," Regina countered.

"I'm not accustomed to doing what other people tell me," he informed her. "If I decide I want to torture her, I will. If I decide I want to treat her like a worshipped goddess, I will."

"Fine, play with her if you want," Regina said. "As long as she is miserable, it will be entertaining to watch no matter what."

With that, Regina vanished and Emma unfroze. Emma scrambled to the farthest corner of the carriage, trying as much as possible to get as far away physically from Lord Le Bossu. She was thoroughly shocked and sickened that someone can be so depraved could do the things that Regina said the man in black did.

"I'm sure most of those stories were exaggerated due to my repugnant appearance," the man in black said trying to calm her.

"The fact that you buy slaves is enough to disgust me," Emma said trying to mask how scared she was with a display of bravado.

They arrived at the mansion which looked like a stone edifice. The footman opened the door to the carriage which Emma saw as a desperate chance to escape. She lunged at the footman trying to push him out of the way but he caught her wrist as she got out of the carriage to run away. She struggled for a bit until she turned to kick the footman in the shins and managed to be free of him. She ran only a few yards away when Regina appeared out of nowhere to block her path. Regina sent an invisible force to send Emma flying where she landed in the arms of Lord Le Bossu.

Emma looking up at his black mask stared at him in congealed horror. His cold hands that held her in an iron grip were more frightening than anything she ever imagined or prepared herself for.

Lord Le Bossu pushed Emma towards the arms of the awaiting footman so he could half drag, half carry her into the mansion kicking and screaming. The footman deposited her in a room with only a closet, a bureau, a washstand with a looking glass and a bed where he locked her in.

Lord Le Bossu limped into the mansion and closed the door behind him hoping that the evil witch wouldn't come in.

He ordered the butler to send Emma some food but no utensils to use for a weapon. He sat in the dining room at the head of the table pondering what to do with Regina and her meddlesome ways. He thought it was best if Emma stayed in her room to calm down.

Later that day the butler answered a knock on the door, one of the slavers came in with a retinue of other slaves neatly dressed.

"I am here for the usual, customary services for your concubine," the slaver announced.

"Refresh my memory, what are your usual services?" Lord Le Bossu asked.

"To prepare and pamper her for your pleasure tonight, of course," the slaver answered with a surprised expression. Lord Le Bossu has been a favorite customer of their business for years. Many young girls have been bought by the Lord. Whether they escape, survive or die in the Lord's care was no concern to him as long as he remained a loyal customer.

The slaver then occupied Lord Le Bossu telling him about the new shipment of slaves that will be expected within the week to work the land. He also discussed when the ships were leaving with new shipment and other trade matters. Lord Le Bossu did not have a chance to see what the female slaves were doing to Emma.

The retinue of slaves was shown into Emma's room. Emma backed up against the wall in fear. They saw how she may not be so willing so two big men took her by each arm and proceeded to strip her robe. She let out a scream.

One of the female slaves who seemed to be in charge told her, "Just lay back and enjoy the pampering. We will bathe you, massage you, groom you and dress you for your master. You don't have to worry about those two." She signaled to the two men holding her. "They are eunuchs."

Emma was repulsed that these two men were gelded but her panic lessened when she realized she didn't have to be worried about being raped for now.

A bath tub was brought in so she may be cleaned. She sat in the bathtub, submerged in the warm, soapy water, snatching the sponge that came near her to make sure she washed herself and no one else touched her. Emma was able to dry herself off. The female slave gestured her to sit down on the bed with the towel covering her while the other female slaves set to work on her.

Had Emma not been so nervous and scared, she would have truly enjoyed the pampering that she received. They worked on giving her a manicure, pedicure and facial. They asked her to lie down on the bed to receive a very relaxing massage. They kept her ass covered with a towel while they worked on her muscles.

Emma was surprised, when they started waxing her legs and underarms, but tried to pass it off without comment. However, after her long, tanned legs were waxed, the female slave asked her to turn over and shifted the towel covering Emma's naked body and began trimming Emma's pubic bush. Emma's eyes flew open and when she started to protest she was held down by the two eunuchs. The female slave continued to prepare Emma's pussy for waxing.

"Wha . . . what are you doing," she asked, trying not to sound hysterical. She looked at her long, hairless legs, now naked to just above the juncture of her thighs.

The slave woman continued clipping Emma's pussy hair.

"Oh, have you never had your privates waxed before?" she asked Emma. "You'll love it. Your master specifically wants all his slaves to be completely waxed of all body hair," she chirped cheerfully.

Emma closed her eyes at what her imagination revealed to her. This meant that he would want to have intimate relations with her and her panic mounted again.

"I, uh, you'll find it quite appealing, anyway," she managed.

Emma felt all of the blood in her body rush to her shocked face. She surrendered, her arms being held by the two eunuchs went limp. She was completely humiliated and did nothing to hinder the young woman's work when she felt her long, naked legs being spread and manipulated for the waxing of her pussy. They applied scented oil to all the waxed areas to remove the redness.

When it was all over, her clothes were laid out on the bed. Emma's gown was made of the finest silk. There were two slits of the gown that was so high it would leave her legs exposed to nearly the top of her thighs. The bodice of the dress pushed her breasts up proudly. They did her hair in a Grecian style on top of her head, leaving the softly curling length to fall in freedom to her shoulders. They applied makeup to her eyes that made them deeper, dramatic, more cat-like, some blush to her cheeks and some delicate pink color to her lips.

When she got up to move, a hint of the top of her thigh-highs was revealed, letting a person peek at the creamy whites of her upper thighs. In her entire life, Emma had never worn a dress with no pantaloons, so the cool air on her now bare slit made her feel almost as if she had no clothes on below the waist. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't see a proper princess anymore but a rich man's sex slave.

She was ushered into the main hall where Lord Le Bossu sat listening to the slaver. The eunuchs pushed her shoulders down until she was kneeling on the ground next to the Lord. They placed her hands on top of her thighs and adjusted her posture so that she thrust her chest out and then lifted her chin with a finger. Her heels were sitting on her bare buttocks and she waited in dread for what was to come. A cold trembling shudder swept through her.

The slaver then bid the Lord a pleasurable night with his new slave and left with his retinue of slaves.

"I compliment you on your beauty," Lord Le Bossu said as he turned his chair to face her and perused her form kneeling in front of him.

Her face started to blaze crimson with no need to be told what was on his mind for the memory of her own nakedness and humility at the slave auction caused her shame. Emma dared not say a word for fear she would break down and scream as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Come, sit in the chair and eat dinner," Lord Le Bossu beckoned Emma to sit next to him. The rasping voice seemed uncharacteristically warm.

Emma was served by the butler a dinner of roast beef, roast vegetables and potatoes. She grabbed the goblet of wine as soon as it was poured and downed the contents, in dire need of something to quell her trembling.

"I won't be taking my dinner with you since it would require me to take off my mask and the sight would indeed shock you and others that could be watching," Lord Le Bossu stated.

Emma didn't know what he meant by others watching them. Emma could hardly swallow she was so terrified but she continued to put food in her mouth at a slow pace to draw out the time when he would want to bed her.

The Lord signaled for the butler to approach. In a low voice he gave instructions to the butler which Emma couldn't hear. The butler left the room. Emma saw it as her chance to run until the footman came in. She figured she could probably run from Lord Le Bossu considering his deformity would prevent him from catching her. Most likely he would want to be more private in the bedroom so she could outmaneuver him there.

The butler came back and removed the plates from the table.

"It's time to retire," Lord Le Bossu announced.

Emma got up quickly to walk to the bedroom and slammed the door shut while she strategically positioned herself to avert the grasp of the Lord should he come close to her.

The Lord came into the room and looked around as if he were checking something. He started towards her when his gaze fell upon the brass knobs of the bed.

"It seems we are being spied upon wherever there is a reflective surface in the room," Lord Le Bossu announced. He called for the footman and the butler to remove the brass four poster frame, leaving the mattress on the floor.

She pondered his remark about being spied upon for a short while until her imagination ran rampant at what she would find if he revealed himself should he manage to snare her. Would it be a smooth, featureless mask of seared flesh or a deformed face twisted and ravaged by scars?

He approached her and she backed away preparing to feint in one direction and move in another.

"Emma...," Lord Le Bossu started but she darted away from him before he could continue to try to run to the other side of the room but despite his apparent disability he was fast enough to grab her by the arm. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, unable to keep down her mounting terror at being caught.

Then she heard an evil, resounding laugh that reverberated through the walls of the mansion that made both of them pause to listen. She realized it was Regina that took delight in her scream that denoted her fear and misery and Emma understood that with Regina watching, escape would be impossible.


End file.
